The Devil's Code: New Bloodline
by Draderath
Summary: Kai Gunner, last of an ancient family line. The only one without a Pokemon and with no answer to her past of isolation. Her journey to seek answers begins in Kanto, however, these answers include many others, from both the League and Team Rocket. First fic, T because it will become more violent, have bad language and dark moods. I don't want to deceive anyone.
1. Prologue: Culprit

**Welcome one and all to my first pokemon story. I have been working on this for over a year and now find myself wanting to share.**

**In Present tense to allow for dynamic action, the rest of the story is in the past tense as this acts as a prologue.**

**All questions will be answered. Thank you for taking time to read this.**

* * *

Blood drips down into the tarmac and disperses into the puddle that slowly grows in the downpour. The rain beats down, rebounding off the tarmac hissing in the night. The red water moves through grooves in the tarmac until it joins the rest in the ditch. The dry earth soaks up the concoction drawing the liquid into fading green stems of berry plants that spider out in the air.

Slowly a man crawls out blood running down his nose. He smears in on his worn leather jacket, examines the colour against his pale skin underneath tears in the denim.

He curses; his left arm feels numb but not from the chill of the rain, a dark bruise crawls up his right thigh. He could feel it pulse in his leg; the frantic beating of his heart draws more pain.

Another teammate flies aside from a blow, covered in bruises and wounds across old scar tissue on his baldhead. A scream of terror emits from him as he sees the wreck in the tree line.

The gravel crunches underfoot as he draws a metal capsule from his belt. The round sphere in half cast colours grows as he presses the round white button in to activate the energy. He locks on his target before hurling it forward.

'Bite let's go.'

The large Raticate leaps at the tall hooded attacker who screams in a high-pitched tone as the Pokémon's teeth bite into their arm. The black leather punctures and flesh receives a U shaped cut that removes with precision a lump of skin.

A knife flashes out.

The man in the ditch chokes as he falls back with a long knife jutting from his throat. The pokemon squeals skittering to him chattering in a low tone, it smells the blood on the knife handle nuzzling the cheek of its trainer. There was no answer.

Only pressurized blood spurting around the blade, the man down on his back seemed eerily peaceful.

'Barry...you were a waste.'

The other fallen man struggles on aching arms; he crawls through the wet to reach Barry.

Dragging dirt and clumps of gravel, he cries silently, continuing to pull raw skin along solid unyielding tarmac.

He cradles the young man as he reaches him. Kissing the brow of the dead man nearly laughing with manic sadness and the pokemon croons to him too. His hand has an open cut, and as he rubs between its ears, he smears blood into the matted fur.

'Sorry Barry.'

Footsteps approach booming on the tarmac, he glares up at the tall women in black. His cold body shook with pain and chill, the attacker stood motionless with hot breath clouding about the hood. The road is quiet for a Saturday afternoon; their car remains against the tree where the driver had crashed it. A ride back together singing 'Hello Money' turned into red flash of warm death, screeching metal with the safety buckling point going faulty with one big ass tree trunk.

The body lies slumped at the wheel half over the bonnet amongst the cracked windscreen; the red convertible is dented on the left side with the front bumper caved inward. Strangely, the oil seeping into the earth has not ignited with the crash, the crumpled vehicle has no glass left in any window, and their smokes have fallen on to the rubber mats soiled with drink and mud. This left no means for a fire, the man sighs and a bonfire or explosion would be nice, if even for the warmth.

'Shit...the hit was easy. Who are you?'

A gloved hand reaches down pulling the knife free with a slick wet sound. The bloody knife captivates the man, so small a thing can cause so great a strife in other lives.

'Your crew raided Pewter city knowing the leader is missing. You never deserved the ID to train.'

'You're sick. What kind of an answer-'

The knife slashes across his cheek carving open his flesh; the pokemon sprang at the face of the woman who elbows the pokemon away. A thud follows as a metal-capped boot scatters the pokemon away. It chatters springing up to see the eyes of the woman, it pauses whimpering backing away from her.

The trainer did not see the look given only the pokemon turning tail.

'Raticate-'

A foot kicks him savagely in the gut rolling him across the tarmac. He yelps as he slams against the window cutting his neck and back. Pulling away leaving shards in the wound, he notices the tires.

The front left tire has been punctured by a gunshot.

'You-'

'Who gave you authority to prey on the weak? Those ID you carry are not power to be used for selfish abuse. They are keys, keys to prove you have the strength of character to rise above corrupt action.'

The man looks into the red eyes seeing a hatred swirling amongst cold disgust and a hungry calculation. It made no sense. What did she mean a key? ID is just ID.

He raises a hand to defend his body. He strikes the bonnet of the car with his back and gazes into the eyes of the driver. Sweat mingles with his cuts as he pants voiceless for the first time since he bragged the ease of their hit.

How did this person know? Their raid and road map was secret, know only to chosen people.

'Are you a Rocket?'

The red eyes narrow.

He knew he had made an error, this was not a Rocket at all and yet he still wondered whom.

'...'

The silent contemplation lasts for ten seconds until a loud police siren cuts the stillness. The headlights could be discerned as two yellow eyes coming closer.

The man brakes from his trance peeling his eyes from the dead man. He cringes openly as he rotates his vision back to the attacker.

He is alone.

The rain washes over him as he stares pressed against the bonnet seeking around the area for his attacker.

The police car darts ahead to pull across the road blocking the way, this is mirrored by the second, which pulls in to the right hand side of the crash site. The engines are switched off and doors swing open with three officers in each car drawing out guns using the cars as cover.

The man stumbles over, one hand clutching his shoulder and the other stretches out to them asking for protection. A few converge on him surrounding him suspiciously before cuffing him; he collapses into the sea of familiarity. Jail was nothing compare to those red eyes, that despair and condemnation.

Their questions came in waves; he drops to his knees shaking with pain. The words blur together. The officers stand surveying the area as two police kneel beside the man; another starts noting the accident site chalking out details. The officer in charge surveys their efforts before voicing questions.

'Has he spoken yet?'

One policeman glances up at the officer with half moon glasses and shakes his head.

'Nothing decisive, just babble about a tall woman.'

The officer frowns at his fellow officer beside the wreck who shrugs, as far as he was concerned documenting the wreck and mopping up the gang is standard and hearsay unimportant.

'These teens must have been lead by this one. Records support that. As for the comment I suppose drugs and woman can be added to theft and violence.'

The glass-wearing officer nods curtly disappearing over the tree line calling back.

'I will check ahead to rule out bodies thrown forward.'

The officer moves his flashlight over the bushes and tree trunks. He brushes past the branches snorting as rain trickles down the neck of his collar. The light runs swiftly over the scene pausing for a moment with no pattern as if he did not care.

He groans moving his shoulders, hating the water chilling his spine.

One check behind him confirms the others were busy.

He darts behind a tree marked with a silver dye that glistens with rainwater; he stares into the base where the branches broke from the trunk. Picking out a small device from his pocket, he powers it on saluting immediately.

'Sir.'

In an office, the suited man sipped his brandy in comfort, slowly smiling at the grumpy face of the officer. His placed the fine crystal down to light up a cigar, puffing twice and exhaling the smoke. The newly opened box lay neatly beside the phone and pens placed on the mahogany desk.

Leaning back into the leather seat, a large hand lowered to caress a furry head unseen by the officer on screen. The deep purr was the only sign of another being in the low-lit room.

'Well?'

'Sir, the remains of the Pewter gang are here. One alive with two dead on scene and the driver was dead on impact. The other looks like a butcher's slab. Good knife work I must say...I'd love to meet the one responsible.'

The officer on screen ran a hand over a knife hilt on his leather belt wistfully.

'The culprit?'

'Ah, gone with no sign of direction. The mud is undisturbed. No sign of anyone going down the road, we would have seen if they had.'

The suited man drew his cigar from his mouth exhaling, he tapped the end letting ash fall into a marble tray. The man's eyes darkened, he clenched his other hand in his lap until his felt the nails leave marks.

'Those league officers are worthless and you not much better in my eyes.'

The man lowered his head.

'Look at me. I despise cowards. Look at me without fear. Good. Clean up the mess. Did my ninja get the chase and the battle here on record?'

He watched the man check a mobile phone briefly.

'Yes Sir.'

'Then we have a visual without a name. If you dredge one from that scum, inform me. I do not tolerate lone vigilantes on my turf. The only Law in western Kanto is mine and the rest will follow.'

'Shall I send out crews?'

The man chuckled once in a low baritone.

'No, cool down the fires for now. Stir a little theft in Viridian, pick a trainer...'

The screens on his left he touched, scrolling down Ids as he reviewed local trainers and their known teams before pausing.

'Tell Wolf he has a new piece to acquire for my collection. In one week it will be brought to me, William is our incentive.'

'The culprit.'

When his Boss raised his glass, the officer smirked at the screen on his side and saluted.

'Correct. The target will be recognised by the move set they use. Circulate the knowledge.'

The screen blanked out.

Another screen opened up a message box and a tanned hand typed out a brief message:

'FILE REQUESTED ON CULPRIT. SEND DATA TO DIGLETT. TWO WEEKS.'

Finishing the brandy on the rocks, he sighed stretching out in the chair lifting both arms above his head. Massaging his forehead, he sent the message and leant back steepling his fingers. In the light only below his cheekbone showed, the black Armaldi suit otherwise absorbed the light.

A smirk played along his lips with a soft musical chuckle emitting between his teeth.


	2. The Van

**Welcome back my friends, well, we find this world alot darker than normal. Poor Barry, you lived for one chapter...Anyway, Barry aside hope this is getting good for you to read. Do let me know. One thing for those you deicde to follow. Let me know what questions you think as you read about anything (no hating on me please). I like to know I may even give an easter egg if I like what I read.**

**Let's press onward.**

* * *

Viridian city, they called it the city of dreams, a city that also held the nightmares of Kai Gunner.

'Six months, you'd think the agency would have something. Stacking shelves, boxes, warehouse duty...anything. I need double the amount by next week or I'll not get in the Plateau.'

Kai watched the boat pull out down river; the St Jet heading for Johto and the open sea. The new commissioned sailboat had made great time on her maiden voyage. The light gave its shell a magnesium sheen against the green of the riverbed under the hot sun.

'I thought this would be simple. Get out of my home region and come here to get a fresh start. No more second glances, no police giving me looks of pity.'

The Pidgey flew away from her after her breakfast roll was gone; tossing the wrapper into the bin Kai stood making her way towards the main high street. The cooing of those Pidgey followed her along the sidewalk. Kai felt the breeze of passing traffic ignoring the loud whooshes and horn blares.

The traffic hummed past, Kai leapt on the back of a truck fluidly as the breeze ruffled her long hair. It halted at a red light, Kai hopped down dancing away from a blaring taxi. The driver shouted something foul to her, Kai glared back.

She opened a letter folded many times as she reached the sidewalk moving through the crowd.

'_Jimmy sends his love and thanks for his new phone. We wait to see if you will give us a call. We don't want your money. Please call your Nan. Ron is getting desperate and no one blames you for the past. I miss you dear Niece- Arron'_

Kai folded the letter back up ignoring the green company logo; her uncle did not get it.

'It's best this way; Jim should never see me like this. What would Dad think of my records?'

Walking down the main highway Kai merged with the bustle of a familiar Monday morning, jobless and content. Most suited people crossed over on seeing her stride down the walkway. She had not been arrested but had-

'Devil.'

A tall man nodded to her, his friend rubbed his knuckles at that Kai grinned.

'Come on, you both know what happened when you spilt my cider.'

The tall man grimly inclined his head shoving his companion on, both did not look back and Kai saw some suited idiots had been watching. Their rich fabric stood out in the crowd, while most in Viridian proper as Kai called the main high street had the best not everyone did.

Some had to rely on Sunday best or family heirlooms; she would look ghastly to them in her black hoodies, frayed and repaired constantly. But it fitted her well, it was like a second skin. Their clothes came with their job and they were not content with themselves, in Kai's opinion, as they fawned over each new Boss for another step up the corporate ladder.

Ghosting past a few of them Kai noticed a popcorn stand, she followed in the shadows watching the suited men laugh together.

Their badges gave them away, corporate assholes from small companies; Kai knew Rocket Corp's suited bastards would feel it beneath them to walk to their large corporate buildings.

Kai ran her eyes over the scene, people hurrying to thankless jobs or the everyday store workers greeting their customers when the tide of people and pokemon lessened. The rustling of bags as they collected goods, placing them in smooth static plastic and exchanging paper money sadly acknowledging that their own pay packet would not be as large as that in the tills.

'_Early last month reports came of stolen pokemon from the world renowned Professor Oak. Police still track leads pointing to the notorious Team Rocket. However, lack of evidence halts the investigation, more of this at six tonight.'_

Kai swore lightly, Team Rocket, always them or some punk gang ruining Kanto's peace; she knew them well after getting rid of those thugs she had watched a Rocket patrol. All dressed in black with a red 'R' hand stitched on to the breast pocket, or minted on to their black caps. They were leather, industrial military gear and clothes but all sass, shit and cruelty.

'This year marks the twenty-fifth year of the pokemon league enter the draw folks to win on official league hat. Hurry now, only five days left before closing date.' A man called from behind the counter with poster showing evolved pokemon wearing the hats and grinning at the audience.

Another bout of laughter, Kai walked calmly away taking a tub of popcorn with her; it was half full and worth the steal.

'Idiots, it's still twenty five years over here for the league...Johto, it's been going for fifty, fifty years of low level battling. Now they've joined up with Kanto and from what Uncle said, 'Money and business has revolutionised Johto'. Ruined it more like...'

Kai munched on popcorn while watching two trainers battle. Pokémon were everywhere...

'Sorry'

A small boy brushed her side running after his Pidgey. Kai smiled despite her pain, she would do anything to have a pokemon. She had no means to defend herself; guns were illegal unless you were part of a business or military. Pokemon were the main defence if wild pokemon decided to attack, but with a knife there was a way. Yet a knife would get her nowhere near the league.

'All these kids chasing idle dreams and nothing like my life. The open fields, wild pokemon, never mine but it was the closest I've ever been. Closest I've ever been to-'

Kai paused in mid chew, her hand touching her neckline subconsciously, and she looked up to see sparks shoot off. It was getting heated.

'Jolteon shock him.' The trainer Will flung out his arm, pointing at the Slowpoke.

The bolt struck home and appeared to have no effect, unless you counted the steam coming from the Slowpoke. The Slowpoke yawned and ran into a tackle attack when her trainer barked the command. The battle in Kai's opinion was dull, she would have chosen a fast Pokémon because then it would be an interesting match.

'Come on, run rings around it. Don't use all its electrical power or your shorten its endurance too much too soon.'

The gym fights led to the Pokemon league and a trainer's chance for greatness. Beating even one of the Elite Four or gaining a considerable amount of badges was a rite of passage for teens and ten year olds. Every part of her longed to hear the crowds in her youth, she would have battled fearlessly even if she lost. It would be an honour to participate.

'Come on, use a psychic move- redirect the attack.' Kai muttered.

Jolteon used its electric attacks with good timing dodging with accuracy. However, Slowpoke seemed to be unaffected by it using water and bite to damage Jolteon when it tired.

'Come on Slowpoke faster, you can win.'

'Right Jolteon finish it off.'

The Pokémon squared up, the trainers looked like newbies to Kai but they had some basic skill. How did Will even get a Jolteon though?

With new catching rules coming in within the next twelve to eighteen months, the numbers should increase...yet rare pokemon were few in number. As were the trainers now a days with gangs in every shadow on young ten years olds dared go and teens that did...some as always went missing or found killed by wild pokemon or gangs.

Those that were not found easily could have joined them and such was the fear, the league was desperate for new trainers as last year saw a mere fifty in the rounds not hundreds.

'Not many people can get wild rare pokemon, not even the Elite mess with the ecosystems. It must be captive bred. Many rare ones come from that park...of course.'

Kai stood up with a sigh, bored by the battle; Jolteon had won as anyone could have foreseen.

What starter would she have chosen? Charmander: Kai knew that kind of Pokémon would see out strong opponents and that was her style.

'Stop thinking about what if Kai, you know why family never gave you a pokemon. But you can prove so much by becoming the champion and their powers can change things to find dad's notes.'

Kai turned away, clenching a fist until it hurt and grew white around the knuckles.

'Well, time to hit the hunt for another pointless job to meet my quota. That or steal from the Plateau, but I've been- I won't go to jail. Sensei would never forgive me.'

Kai rubbed between her shoulder blades in irritation, the movement was vigorous before her finger prodded tenderly.

There was a dark van nearby slowly crawling forward. Kai shook her head, reminding herself not to seek out trouble as the last time she had to use more than band-aids.

Only to turn back watching something near the van, a slight movement of someone who had handed over a long lens camera. Why did they record the match?

'The hunt can wait- that kid- if it's that damn punk gang. Idiot Golem crew causing trouble here, the fools, they know their turf's in Pewter city.'

On impulse, she followed Will and his Jolteon; the van was following carefully making it invisible in the other traffic to the boy. Will was on a high describing the fight to his Jolteon and Kai listened genuinely interested in his victories.

'That time you beat that Gloom, I thought it would be tough with that spore. You champ, and then the dig-'

He wandered into the less populated part of the city and down an alley into another street; the street was deserted, quiet with the dull noise of the city behind them.

Kai ghosted him keeping in the shadows listening to his tales growing fonder of him. His voice was laced with care for his partner and her longing played in mantra on the front of her mind.

'That time we fought the Rhydon, I thought it was over. You were so wounded and could hardly stand. But you kept going; you gave me courage to stand up.'

This street was empty because people usually hung around the water feature in the centre. The footsteps echoed bouncing off the walls and the screeches of Meowth could be heard. Kai saw one dart into the shadows.

With the park in the western section of the city, this easterly section was despite the efforts of the powers was the darker half of the city. The trash on the floor and looming shadows urged caution.

Will looked around feeling nervous, which made Kai shiver. Ahead were a group of men were talking quietly together, they smoked in the open and laughed at crude jokes.

'Who are they- never- let's go buddy.'

Will moved passed them attempting to calm his nerves.

'Nice Pokémon you have, kid.'

Will glanced up at the tall man who smirked at him, his companions finished their smokes observing the boy with an interest Kai found skin crawling.

'Thanks'

'I have a whole bunch of Pokémon; trade one for that Jolteon of yours.' He points at a bag one of the others was holding: four stood in a semicircle behind him. Kai moved into the gutter ignoring them wanting to get to the bar before the game started. It was not her fight and the police could be undercover here to test out a trainer's resolve against drug crime.

'Look kid, we got these from certified breeder at least look. Not just starters, evolved pokemon of high quality.' Another spoke and offered a pokéball to him smiling as softly as he could.

Will shook his head turning on his heel; the man grasped his shoulder squeezing tight and he ignored Jolteon's warning growl. Kai heard the distressed growls staring around and saw a few people hurrying on quickly to merge with the torn background.

'I think I asked you a question. I won't be pleased if you ignore me again.'

She stopped at the violence. That was not legal or called for; an officer never used excess force.

'Move along there.' One of them gestured at her angrily; she glanced at Will's pale face unsure.

He cringed under their laughter and banter, Kai watched his pokemon grow more and more irate. The men's pokemon were still in their pokéballs, it was clear who was in control.

'No... No thank you.' Will stammered cowering under the pressure of their laughter.

'Move, bitch.' one said again. Kai glared outraged at his lack of respect and strode away.

'Fuck you asshole- not worth my energy.' Kai snapped back, the men ignored her focusing on the kid.

Kai stopped at the corner; they were haggling offering him Spore, Juice and Herb crackles. He looked respectable not a druggie. They crowded him against the wall leaning in and leering down at the boy who wrinkled his nose, probably smelling the old hobo leavings.

If she was a trainer, she would help... but she could _still_ help. Working at a dojo had given her something to take away. She crept back sliding closer in on soft footfalls, slowing her breath ready.

'Polite one eh, Don?' the other laughed. Kai stared at them decided.

'Yeah, he is, Wolf.'

Leaping in front of Will, she punched the man under his chin lifting him off the pavement into the two behind him. Kai watched a soiled newspaper fluttered past, the headline flashed up- GANG WARFARE. It punned on the amount of police funding that was spent on chasing punks and kids. People now were with low pay as the economy built up and they whispered the league was weak.

'You guys cost the league too much. You don't pay your tax. Damn punks wasting police time.'

'You'll pay.' One hissed. He drew out a pokéball but paused with a snort after looking at Kai's waist. 'You have no Pokémon?'

Kai sneered before kicking him in the chest extending her leg to give full impact before twisting to track the blow up to his chin. His nose exploded in a shower of blood. She smirked too easy.

'I don't need an overpowered animal to shred asses. Just a sharp object.'

The others paused on their feet, not quite sure what to do, they gave hostile looks of a bestial nature and waited for Wolf for orders. They'd love to pin her down and punish her yet orders were drilled into them especially when on a capture mission.

They could not have witnesses or deaths that would cause a scene.

The boy had fled and he was not in eyesight. The Boss would be very displeased this job was simple, one brat with a mediocre levelled but valuable pokemon too good for him to have really.

The woman had no right to step in unless she was a friend of his or family.

'That guy your boyfriend?' Don taunted. Wolf raised a hand to clout him around the head but the women had struck him with her elbow before taking off.

Kai had to get out now, the boy had fled and with luck would go call the police and she could try to get them near the main pipelines. Those were monitored and gave her a quick escape.

'Come on punks. If that all you have?'

'You think we're a street gang? Dumb bitch- Those gangs answer to us.'

Wolf knew that if he could not bring in the goods, then he could at least bring The Boss the cause and hope that she would take his anger for them. He cleared his throat and his crew formed up into a solid unit.

'Boys, we have a new target. Let show her how to fear our name.' Wolf adjusted his cuffs before signalling to his men.

Wolf cursed as Kai fled down the alley running along the wall, leaping ahead with speed, her body was a beauty in motion and he found his eyes on her ass. He cursed pressing the button on his radio.

'Grunt 120 get in gear. Head to south side pipe line. Cut the target off.'

He sped up frowning as Kai danced from stun blasts and nets thrown by his team.

'She knows...she knows we can't be seen...'

Wolf increased his pace, each footfall thudding and sending shock waves through his corded muscles. They had to bring her down before the pipeline or they lost her.

Angry shouts were becoming short replies and commands as the crew picked up fallen tech re arming with speed. Wolf called out quick coded commands to Viper who darted through a narrow alleyway leading away from the chase; he caught a sour look from him. Wolf did not care; Viper had to be the last wall- the meathead.

'Faster boys.'

'This bitch is quick.' Don gasped pumping his legs furiously 'She is light on her feet. Like- she- Wolf I think I've since moves like this before. The admin at North cape had moves like that.'

He glanced at another Rocket with azure grey eyes who nodded once casting another net swearing loudly as Kai arched her body in the air, her feet avoiding the trap.

'The leader?'

Don reloaded his gun efficiently before grimly baring his teeth.

'Right.'

Wolf drew his gun spinning around the corner, he unlocked the safety watching as his men gave ground cautiously knowing what that beast could do to a man.

'I need her downed. She's too good to be terminated.'

Thundering into another dirty alley, Kai grabbed the metal ladder on the wall and climbed upward. The men cursed and shouted below whilst bringing out their Pokémon, Kai grunted as the grainy handles crumbled under her touch. This was bad and this city boasted most architectural skill and level of quality, clearly, they really neglect this half of their city.

'Fucking useless pricks...'

Kai hated the league because they did nothing; the force was corrupt or too afraid to come at the gangs with Team Rocket heading them off at each turn. She knew the force was led by Steel, in truth; Grant Steel had reformed Kanto with the Drake family gaining much power with his devout pursuit of crime.

'Nimble bitch aren't you? Does that apply in other areas?'

Kai grappled with the ladder, the rusty metal crumbled off into her hands as the Rockets leapt at her legs snatching at the air. She swung her legs together hearing the scuffing sounds beneath her, Kai spat at them and laughed until one hurled a rock that bruised her cheek.

Distracted Kai paused her hand a fraction whilst thinking, would Steel act now he was comfortable in power and could his hand be forced to act?

Kai swung from it to the window ledges, clenching her teeth as attacks from the Pokémon smashed chunks out of bricks. The debris smashed glass tinkling against the concrete.

'Your mine.'

Kai slipped on her handhold cursing she scuffled her feet to keep height aiming to grab another ledge. A sludge bomb exploded behind her showering her bare skin, the poison burned into the skin of her right hand. Kai struggled to keep hold, howling out as the burning grew nearly locking her hand in place. Another missed her hand, but one caught her ankle.

The stinging pain reminded her of the blow to the legs she got after disobeying her father. Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes, gurgling with pain Kai checked her leap in midair towards the chipped wooden fence that creaked under her weight.

'Cut her down. Don't let her reach the south side alley.'

She grasped hold of the fence whilst falling downwards, though the rough metal cut her hands and hot blood ran down into the wood she held tight. The Rockets sped up behind her, Kai gathered her breath and they watched the blood roll down the wood leaving red vein tracks that merged with the crimson graffiti of their crew.

'Shit I need a manhole cover. If I get into the waterworks, I can lose them in the forest. The central pipes over the road in the next block.'

Dragging herself over, Kai limped onward into the streets, ripping her shirt beneath her jacket she spat into the cuts growling as she hastily bound them ignoring the stinging jolt travelling up her arm.

'Hello there.'

Kai swallowed. There were two more uniformed men and they brought the van.


	3. Rocket and an Archer

**Once again we delve into the story, with editing taking place through I have decide to upload these and a new chapter. thank you so much for the views and glad to see you like the prologue. expect more banter in this chapter and as always I will see you in the next chapter. Please enjoy.**

* * *

The doors opened with another man jumping out, he carried a case. He smashed it down drawing out a few devices that looked like plasma binders- Kai had seen them used against wild pokemon.

'Shit. That's government tech- how the hell?'

'Be comforted sweetness, we only use these with tricky targets like you.'

Kai grimly noted that one man had received a bloodied nose from her elbow earlier – this didn't seem to have improved the situation. Despite this development, she admired their persistence and grit as not many people got in her way once she decided to move.

It made no sense, she had been here for months, gangs never packed this much heat-

'Are you behind the stolen pokemon? The lab?'

Gritting her teeth, she advanced to fight them off, only to hear the others behind her. Roaring a wordless challenge they converged on her. With her eyes closed, she breathed in deeply ready for the pain, accepted it and focused on her attack.

'You ask too much.'

Kai span in a tight circle and lashed out with a single roundhouse kick, they fell back with one Rocket slashing a knife cutting open her pocket spilling a purse contents and notes fluttered in the air with coins giggling over the floor.

The one with a bloodied nose chuckled wrapping his arms around her waist as Kai struggled to reach the cash being pocketed by the Rockets. Wolf shouted a reprimand and they sulked briefly knowing the cash would not be theirs to claim.

His weight pulled her down. Snarling Kai lifted her head and tensed her body to force him off but his weight dragged her arms lower.

'Fuck. Get her down. Clear for deployment of stun.'

Kai poked him in the eyes. These were not boys, definitely men as they fought without hesitation and with clear training in their methodical attack. She had to give them that, even so-

He grunted but held on for another couple of seconds before leaping clear.

'Stun launched.'

Kai spun to catch a whip on her wrist; another lashed round her left one. Kai laughed in a fey mood, they were fools to think rope could bring her down. They backed off smirks on their faces against the defiant look from Kai with her head still held high.

'Stand by. Charge and unleash.'

They were electric.

Kai thrashed under the strain, her knee buckled under her and she smacked into the pavement and cut her lip driving the breath from her. Her breathing was uneven, shaking with the effects of the charge she opened her eyes trying to keep a visual on her attackers. Her wrists smelt worse than a pokemon burn, she could not look at it and focused to keep her balance.

Struggling to keep conscious, Kai was dimly aware the leader was approaching her from behind.

'Bad move- you should have gone for the pipe. If you broke earlier you could have made it.'

The shocking stopped; she let out a roar and lurched forward eyes locked on the pipeline and the Rockets were amazed at either her guts or stupidity.

Wolf hit her in the back, rendering her unconscious, her body caved in under the strike crumpling on the tarmac.

'Sir?' one asked, mournfully rubbing his chest.

'What is it, K?'

'Is that a demon?'

The light on the entrance that led to the pipe shut off.

Wolf nodded to a tall Rocket who smirked stowing away a stun gun.

'Damn it Wolf. I had clean shot on her.'

Wolf smiled slightly- for a woman to fight that savagely...She was not a Pokémon...at least she did not look like one. He realised he had not answered his teammate looking casually back at K he winked.

'Yes. I believe she is, K.'

Kai groggily shook her head. Chatter littered the air around her and she could tell by the hum underneath that they were in a moving van. Voices responded to outside stimulus and angry curses came from the front cab, as the drivers clearly hated the constant red lights.

'Move. Green is go you dumb bitch...Mondays...they really need to get us a private lane or something for vans.'

A loud bang on metal made her start jolting her limbs.

'Oi, you calm it up there. You wreck the van and the Boss docks your pay.'

Another voice answered back exasperated and the reply from inside the back ran off a rule with cutting tones ending the conversation. Someone sighed shifting their weight to get comfortable.

'...uhhh, Rocket scum...'

Moving her hands, she found them in steel bonds, without her hands she tried her legs, which were bound tight. With difficulty, she slowly blinked trying to raise her head feeling a lump on the back of it, her sides hurt and she could tell bruises and at least a few cracked ribs.

Boots dominated her vision: black leather with steel caps.

'If you let me take the shot- it would have nailed her straight to the wall.'

One set of boots tilted back showing steel caps that glinted in the light; they were tapped against the floor to shift mud and grit.

'Yeah, then we would have nothing for the Boss. Viper you know from past experience what he thinks of a lack of tribute.'

'Don't take it personal Viper. We need- what. Can't I show I care?'

A low grumble accompanied a ringing slapped against a shoulder like a whiplash.

'Stop doing it Squirt- K you sound like a bitch.'

'Does he bang like one?'

Loud raucous laughter bounced off the walls until a loud slam cut them off, they snickered quietly cracking a few cans open. She observed them as they drunk the Soda and grumble at the lack of alcohol and grinned. She often felt the same after a long hot day with not much luck going her way. However, that did not excuse their treatment of her; still, she did strike first with no explanation.

'Sensitive assholes in the cab right? Kai quipped wanting to join in tired of being ignored, maybe by getting them on side she could find a good outcome and not end up dead.

The men all stopped to watch as she twisted around on her side, some of them seemed openly hostile while two of them looked at her curiously like one would a rare creature. Kai stared stoically back at them glaring when appropriate mostly viewing Wolf who frankly admired her with a smile.

'Wolf, she's wake.'

Wolf raised an eyebrow at his companion who then sheepishly asked.

'Can I bandage her hand now?'

One grey-eyed man blinked and sneered.

'K, why do you want to help our prisoner? Fancy her, eh?' he cocked his head slightly. 'She does look tasty.'

The others laughed along with him. Kai shook her head. By now at twenty-five, she was used to crude male jokes, and sometimes joined in. Laughing with them louder and longer until they stopped to stare at her she grinned widely. Winking at the one called Viper who leered back flexing his arms invitingly, she yawned.

'Shame, you probably have a dick the size of a gherkin.' Kai answered back calmly before grinning at his shocked face.

The others laughed until someone banged on the tinted window separating the driver's side from the storage space where they sat. Kai listened to the angry bangs and shouted back in time with them.

'We. Do. Not. Care. About. Your. Issues. Thank. You. Shut. Up.'

The Rockets check the phone not the side which rung three times before Wolf listened to the voice and frowned at Kai who mouthed an insult nodding until he flipped her off. Wolf agreed with the voice before chuckling at Kai.

'I admire your spunk. Don't push them though, they had a bad night.'

Kai raised a brow amused cocking her head to the side with a brief pensive look.

'A bang night...never heard of that. Any good?'

Viper laughed covering his mouth with the back of his hand, Don and K grinned shaking their heads. Wolf sighed but was trying to hide a smile himself, the corners of his mouth twitched heavily with the effort and he looked over Kai's head reading the caution signs inside the van.

'I assure you it's not small.' Viper added, Squirtle shifted uncomfortable and Viper flashed him a smirk.

'Viper, enough, keep the lab tales for the lab.' K timidly exclaimed. Viper shot him a dark look.

'Viper...why call you that? Does it mean your dick cannot function unless it's summertime. You know warmth.'

Kai laughed at his vivid face winking at him, Viper shifted his legs resting one foot against the opposite bench splaying his thighs in Kai's direction.

'Not quite my sweet, it functions best when next to a heat source.'

'Like fuck that's going to happen, she hates you.' Squirtle snapped seeing Viper leer at Kai who grinned as they both stood chest-to-chest tense for a scrap. Wolf stood realising the danger of letting Kai talk unhindered; she could gain a level of common ground with them quickly and then begin carefully exploiting it.

'Both of you shut it. She's the Boss's property now. Wreck her condition and you both will be put to use in the underground.' Wolf stated silencing both of them.

Viper scowled at Squirtle who lowered his eyes away from the grey orbs that dimmed at the mention of the underground. Kai knew fear when it leered at a man.

Wolf clouted Kai in the head reminding her to be quiet; Kai grumbled spitting in his direction only to get another slap.

'You get a warning. Next you'll be beaten. Learn your place, you cannot divide my unit.'

K moved next to where she was lying and helped her sit up. He started cleaning her hand and worked around the cuff. Kai stayed still and looked closely at his uniform. She was genuinely interested: it was black with a red R on the front.

Team Rocket, that name got her into tight corners with the gangs in Viridian before. The name was a curse and no cheap banter could be gained from it. It was a name spoken even in Johto and one Kai grew to learn growing up. They had fought government before and lost so her uncle claimed when she heard her Nan arguing with him over that gang.

She should hate these men for causing the family feud. Yet the tender way K cleaned the cuts on her hand made her evaluate these Rockets as individuals and not faceless minions of a sinister group. K was checking them thoroughly for dirt and small stones running his warm gaze over each section. Moving in diagonal swiping gestures with a soft cloth and sparing water from the bottle at his hip, he bathed the cuts in a slight anti bacterial solution.

'Thank you' she said after he tightened the bandage. He twitched with sympathy when she winced.

'Who is your Boss?'

Kai looked from each man to the other seeking a weak point; they all jumped up as the van rolled over a curb turning itself to the right and then a large arch to the left.

The Rocket with grey eyes yawned as if the trip bored him.

'So, Wolf, what do you reckon The Boss will do to her?'

Wolf was not as tall as the one with grey eyes but he looked to be the heaviest in muscle tone. He scratched at a scar on his right cheek with a fond expression before slowly answering. The others listened with feigned bored expressions. K swallowed eyeing Wolf apprehensively.

'Depends what mood he's in and if the others did their job. If he's in a foul mood, it won't be pretty. It doesn't matter really.' He watched Kai with one eye, 'So do you have a name to go with those moves?' he addressed Kai with a question.

Kai smiled at them knowing there was no point in lying.

'Kai Gunner, pleasure to kick your behind.'

Wolf chuckled flicking open a lighter he drew from his breast pocket placing a smoke unlit on his ear.

The Rockets muttered amongst themselves at the mention of the name, they had heard the name of Gunner muttered by veterans in their clan.

'The famous engineer in Silph had that surname. One who worked on new brandings of pokéballs and maybe the latest warp tech that is still being programmed? A family member?'

Kai snorted shaking her head quickly; she twitched her jaw not meeting eye contact.

'No. I am no heir of any fortune, just a broken soul of a dead family.'

Wolf raised a brow at Viper who shrugged, the Boss was not normally wrong.

'You're one mean demon. As for us: numbers 35,77,38,56 and K. The two drivers are, 120 and 135. I can't tell you names but nicknames I can, not that you'll be around long.

'There's Don on your left, K then, and Squirtle- because he can't pee straight. This grumpy Gyarados as you've heard is Viper.'

Viper yawned again rolling his shoulder, he wanted to get back for dinner before it was ready, or there would be none left for them.

The van rolled to a halt and Wolf drew out a blindfold. Kai shifted but K held her tight. It had been a timeless ride for Kai but the Rocket had expected the stop clearly, as they got to their feet shaking off their limbs.

'Sorry Demon, rules to follow' K whispered in her ear.

Kai nodded and her vision was cut off.

'K, you won't make it far if you let a pair of-'

'S-Shut up Squirtle, all right. You can be violent if you want but rules state: measurable force must be used in-'

'Yeah, it also states exploit any means necessary. So I think I'll exploit my want to have fun with '_your'_ prisoner.'

The doors opened soon after and the group got out filing into their unit dragging Kai with them, they watched the tall banner flutter on the flagpole behind them to the left. Wolf smirked pleased to see the Rocket Corp flag; they were behind the main block and within the second perimeter. The drivers shouted something to them and then drove off over gravel before turning into the left hand tunnel across from them with smooth stone rumbling underneath the tires with a sign reading Holding bay A.

Wolf clouted Squirtle sharply shoving him forward drawing out the smoke he had saved, lighting up puffing on the end he blinked seeing a few suits pass through the glass corridor on the far glass building on the right. Ahead lay the building they called the Gateway, it led to the Underground

'You still are trying to finish that one?'

'Hmm, yeah- damn bitch Archer sending us after a kid. Loves ta rub it in while he entertains these suited puppets in the A block and longue in the leisure centre.'

They marched her over the gravel and she could smell something nice coming from wherever the kitchens were, but they moved away from that regardless of the Rocket's groans.

'Come on ladies, sooner we get her to the cells- drinks on me and first round in the weapons range.'

They hailed other Rockets with loud laughter and shouted out cater calls. They traded information with each member fuelled with excitement. Kai listened to their voices wanting to remember them if she got out of this bind.

'Sup Wolf, brought home a present? Nice thighs on that one.'

'Enjoy the ride bud.'

'Save some for us.'

Wolf laughed heartily making Kai wince, maybe this act of brashness on her part-

'Keep focused Kai- this will become positive.'

'That's right Demon, don't listen to those assholes.' Wolf whispered 'Trust me, if it turns out you're sticking with me. You'll find I'd sooner have you as a teammate.'

Kai felt the temperature cool somewhat and realised that they must have stepped indoors, the Gateway Wolf had mentioned that was its name. She mulled over the temperature – this place must be well furbished with the air con all around… a nice building with a good bit of money behind it. That meant someone powerful owned the place and from the echoing sound outside and groups of people that had called out or chatted aloud on business calls this place was a complex.

From what she could hear there were water fountains nearby and stairs with feet drumming a merry tune as members of this enormous clan pursued that daily task. The carpets were simple from what she could feel; they kept turning through different corridors and up flights of stairs.

People kept appearing and talking to Wolf with their footfalls giving her an idea that parts of even this one block held many sections with suited units passing and armoured Rockets became more frequent as pass codes were given with swiping key cards setting off metallic drones.

The carpets turned from marble floors of the entrance to simple office layout, now the plush carpet foiled Kai's hearing, and only a soft hushing sound was all she heard in the corridor. The stairs was designed to equally muffle sound.

She tripped slightly but was hauled up by her armpits.

'Come on Demon, not far now,' purred the voice of Viper, who had been given the task of holding her while the others formed a blockade around her with Wolf in the lead.

They continued down the corridor until another Rocket stopped them. Judging from the arrogant tone of his cultured voice, he seemed to be a high-ranking officer.

'What are you doing on this level Wolf? You are supposed to report to admin on level three.'

'Forgive it Sir we understand the change in level but you keep altering our routes and protocol. It's frankly getting me in a foul mood with all the trekking through areas just so we aren't seen in the sections you do business in.'

A low laugh cut him off.

'You know we are-Ah, you have company. As I was saying, we are preparing a designated dwelling for you all. It takes months; I will head off soon and finally get away from you people. Where are you taking her?' He sounded as if he had been to Johto before. Kai was not sure where exactly.

'My apologies Executive Archer, our job was complicated by this one here. We –I thought the Boss might like to hear exactly why. It would take less time to reach a decision.' Wolf said in his slow steady voice. Archer looked at Kai, who stood without any sign of dread.

'The Boss is a busy man as you well know. I have a meeting in an hour to take over for the Boss; it is unwise to trouble him with meaningless issues. These fools know by now he does not deal with any clients. In fact, I don't know why you even brought her. You could have just shot her.'

Kai felt her captors tense beside her so she decided to give this cocky bastard a good answer.

'I'd like to see you aim well whilst I'm shoving my foot through your head, _Archer_.'

Archer seemed taken aback at this gutsy reply: he was used to all kinds of abuse, threats and even smart answers like this but this woman had just said it matter of fact.

'Wolf, I begin to comprehend why you may have had trouble with her mouth. Yet I fail to understand why well-trained members would lose to someone like _this-_'

'Shall I put "Stupid Loser" on your tombstone after I rip your head off or-'

'_Quiet!'_ Viper snarled before striking her across the head. He was well aware that Archer was no gentleman when he lost his temper.

'Thank you, Viper. I will inform the Boss and relay his decision on the matter. Wait over there and gag her if she cannot keep quiet.' Archer said dismissively. Kai was tugged over to stand against the wall and Wolf informed her to be quiet. He added that if she gave too much fire it would be her head.

Wolf and his crew made no noise as the minutes lengthened. Kai also remained silent - they all felt a weight settle on their shoulders.

'Shit...do you have any idea- look- badmouthing Archer will get you killed. However, Proton has killed for less. Ka-Demon, just keep a civil tongue.'

K swallowed adjusting his collar noisily as he jerked the stiff collar open with a grunt.

'Don't talk like that-The Boss..._Giovanni_ would _murder_ you on the spot. U-U...unless...'

'Unless he takes a _fancy_ to you. Officers will do so- most female staff, well other than those already in officer rank. They work in the office or the medical staff, if they're brainy enough. If not they join the rank and file- tough really...they fight twice as hard. It only draws the men to them though...'

Wolf coughed after his speech drawing in the silence and each lowered their head.

From what Kai had heard so far, Giovanni was not someone who suffered insults, nor was he to be trifled with. Such was the strength of his will; it was an airborne force saturating the base.

People who went to Giovanni were either those who wished to join the ranks, those who owed him something or sought favours. Rockets who had been summoned were afterwards silent, thinking only of what he had asked or said. This was the effect of his voice from what she had gleaned from these Rockets.

'Wolf you know as well as us. The Boss hasn't- you know- had a girl in...years. Though he is a private man of course, still, high rankers do like to brag.'

'Squirtle- watch your dripping mouth. People listen to us. You must not draw unwanted attention- for your information- he does have girls for time to time. From _outside, _Gym leaders are allowed to get married, there used to be strict rules that they were tied to the gyms.'

Squirtle rolled his eyes with a sigh at Wolf hissing back irritated.

'Yeah, there still are _here_ in Kanto. Good thing Boss has a loop. You see Kai, loopholes in the law- we know each one because-'

Viper slapped him around the head as Kai heard him curse.

'Oi. Brawl anymore you'll become Giovanni's boxing partner.'

'He's never lost. Squirt mate please, _you've_ seen his temper.'

Now Kai was to meet him. She was afraid, yet she knew she could offer him something. In return, she wanted to become someone, but first he would have to convince her, just as she would have to persuade him.

Archer had returned.

'Stand to attention. Fall in Rockets.'

The crew stopped leaning against the wall and stood to attention before him: Archer now spoke Giovanni's orders so they listened intently and were prepared to obey.

'Follow me, and bring her too.'

With no further ado, they pulled Kai forward and were astonished to find her walking of her own free will. Viper merely held one arm, giving enough pressure to inform her of the futility of attempting anything.


	4. The Boss

**We find out a little more why these Rockets decided to take her hostage and no just blow her brains out. More of that later though, oh yes these guys love to murderise things.**

* * *

Kai was led through one more set of doors into a large room and, although the blindfold inhibited her sight, she sensed that the light had grown. The crew had filed in and now stood at ease awaiting Archer's command. Kai could feel a pair of eyes lingering on her with piercing curiosity.

'SIR' the Rocket saluted the man sitting comfortably in his suit. Squirtle gapped openly at the man lost for words and Archer shot him a look forcing him into lowering his head shivering.

'Before I allow you to explain, remove her blindfold. Let her see where she is as she cannot escape.' A voice said coolly, at ease with the situation.

The blindfold was removed and Kai got her first good look at Giovanni's office: everything was rich and well furnished with rare stones and items. Of particular interest was a handcrafted map of the Kanto region, which Kai admired briefly before glancing over the polished mahogany desk on which rested some pens and a lamp.

'Sir, we have not yet recovered the boy but we shall keep searching.'

Archer stood on the right of the desk like a proud son lifting his chin he smirked at Kai who narrowed her eyes feeling the bloom of rivalry.

'No, Wolf the boy is worthless now. This city is mine; I cannot allow you more rein, as this city must be kept clean. You will move on aiding our efforts further afield. If I decide it.'

Archer glared at Kai who grinned issuing a challenge shifting her weight, the executive snarled quietly and watched over the crew as he caught his Boss's subtle glance.

Giovanni watched Kai and his Rockets with a steely gaze that pierced all falsehood – he saw straight to the innermost heart of whoever greeted his vision. Kai felt the will behind those dark eyes beat down upon her like the sun in the height of summer.

He was dressed in a full black suit, and a white collared shirt; his cuff links were made from gold no less. His dark hair was slicked back though some shorter strands strayed forward.

'You, you're...you look like someone from one of Kanto's great families- but- you can't be.'

Kai even saw a Persian sitting to attention beside his chair, watching them with a similar predatory gaze of a hunter observing for weakness. Giovanni stretched his hand down to rub its ear fondly. Kai felt a bitter tang in her mouth: was she the only person not to have even one Pokémon.

'Can't I my dear? I do not think you will find that out in the near future. You at present won't be leaving my office.'

Giovanni caught the flash of the suppressed bitterness in her eyes: he knew that look as he had felt that way before.

'What is your name? Why exactly did you think of getting involved in a situation that did not concern you?' he asked, intently observing her reaction. Wolf was surprised that the Boss would ask the woman and not him. But he did not speak out as he knew Giovanni must have a good reason to ask.

Kai blinked in surprise at his questions and realised that she had forgotten to breathe. This man was intimidating… she would need to speak with caution.

Giovanni shifted in his seat leaning forward wanting an answer. Kai saw his build was like an aristocrat of Johto very much in the blood of the Kanto families, she knew this well, they had well-formed limbs. The men could have broad shoulders but not enough to confuse with the working men, it made them have a presence when silent.

The women...yes...Kai knew exactly how to distinguish a Kanto family woman. She knew all too well.

'It is not in me to allow anyone to take a Pokémon that is not wild. Even though I am no trainer I would never stand to see friendship broken.'

Archer raised an eyebrow at the sappy answer.

'To a trainer they are not just about power: Pokémon are companions, when you raise one it becomes part of you. Would you allow it to happen to you, Sir?'

Giovanni paused and his eyes lit briefly. He pondered the question and was pleasurably amused to hear her politeness.

'No, I would not allow it. However, I run a business and strong Pokémon are difficult to raise quickly. You have not told me your name.' he added gently. For now, she was living only because she treated him with respect.

'I thought you would already know that... it's Kai Gunner, Sir.'

He nodded relaxing into his chair wetting his lips with a drink from his private reserve.

'Gunner, a strong family name. No relation to the living Silph genius?'

'No.' Kai glared at the floor clenching a fist.

Giovanni looked away to smile to at Archer who nodded.

'Now, how did she foil you, Wolf?'

Wolf immediately related the manner in which she had distracted them. Giovanni listened without interrupting, and neither did he betray any emotion. He sat up in his chair, placing his hands upon the desk. After Wolf's voice died away, he spoke in an icy tone that sent the Rocket quailing in fear.

'You allowed her to distract you because you let her gain the offensive. Wolf, I expected a higher quality from you.'

Elation drained from his face, Wolf nervously ran a finger over the scar on his cheek.

'You are all dismissed, go to dinner: I will not keep that from you. I will decide what consequences you will face.' He dismissed them with a gesture.

Before they could leave Kai, hearing of their future punishment and seeing the dread in their features, felt obliged to speak out. Even with their Rocket badges, Kai could see they were more than heartless minions. They were devoted and she felt pity rise within her.

'Please Giovanni, if you must punish anyone then direct your wrath at me. They warned me to leave the boy alone but I ignored them. It's my fault.'

Archer barely stifled a gasp: no one had ever dared address the Boss like that, and she didn't even give an order.

'I've heard enough from you.' Archer grasped her bound hands jerking them towards her back.

Kai cried out, Giovanni watched those red eyes blaze with intensity, the irises became dark slits in a sea of crimson light. His hand on Persian twitched.

'Fuck you...Archer. So bold when I'm tied down, not that this saves you.'

Kai bent forward flipping herself into a forward roll awkwardly dragging Archer on to the floor. She called out in pain as he had not let go of her arms but she fought the pain until he forced her to her feet drawing a knife against her throat. It cut her as she tensed up growling in outrage.

'I will dispose of her sir. Proton shouldn't have all the fun.' He added grinning, 'I'll enjoy breaking you in with some light beating and maybe we'll play a game first.'

Wolf gritted his teeth; trust Archer to insult her by rubbing her captive state in her face.

Giovanni felt slightly shaken under the powerful gaze of those eyes. She had asked, and that saved her from his immediate rage- to question his judgement. No, she did not.

'Executive wait. She's worth more alive. How do we know she might be lying about her bloodline?'

Five good men surprised by a woman. It rankled with his pride.

'Wolf, look at her. A street Rattata is in better shape. Rare bloodlines never walk the streets like, well, a tramp.'

Archer winced as Kai jumped up lashing out her legs backward and shifted before her feet touched him surprised at the fight in her and right in front of Giovanni.

'Stop this nonsense. Enough of it.'

'Not until you fucking let go-'

Archer gripped her throat shaking her like an animal, face flushed with embarrassment as his Boss witnessed his failure to control her will.

'Manners. Show some respect to your betters.'

Kai stopped struggling and went silent; Archer puffed twice adjusting his stance to show his Boss she was tamed. Kai winked at Giovanni who did not show signs of replying instead he nodded to Archer to promptly winded her in the gut.

Kai wheezed and remained on her legs with the knife now gone but she knew it was readily available.

When Giovanni finally spoke, his voice was contained a new kind of quiet silkiness that frightened his men. They had never heard such a dangerous voice issue from their Boss.

'You would pacify me?'

Kai sensed a deal being offered so she nodded after minimal hesitation. Giovanni stood slowly and walked silently to pause before her.

Archer let her go retreating to stand in front of Wolf.

Giovanni was much older, at least thirty-five, whereas she looked to be merely into her mid twenties.

'Would you join me and accept your fate? If not, what would force your hand?'

Kai answered as he finished the question.

She knew, all her life she knew what she would take to gain her full cooperation and this was not lost on Giovanni.

'A wager: try to mould me into a Rocket, but if I last more than half a year I want a Pokémon. I do not mind even if it were a Magikarp. I only want to begin my quest to- to find someone on my way to champion status. To collect what is mine from the Plateau since...I cannot do that in the near future.'

Giovanni smiled at the sheer passion in her eyes, the same rush of emotion, and the anticipation.

'The power of regional Champion is not just a title. If you truly beat Drake you could accept governing powers over Kanto. Very ambitious.'

'Sir?' Archer frowned seeing his Boss's face.

He had lived that dream once, he was tempted to grant it to her now.

'Archer, look at those eyes of hers. Do you see why our Boss values her?' a voice whispered from the group of Rocket yet only Archer heard it and knew how this man had got into the office.

'She has that potential.'

'I don't see- Ninja master.'

'Too bad, I saw those eyes more than five years ago. I never forget someone after seeing into their heart.'

Archer cut her bonds seeing his Boss's eyes.

Giovanni offered his hand to her. Kai took it. They shook, each silently observing the other. They sensed that this moment marked the close of something, yet also the beginning of a path.

'I accept. I like a good wager. There is one more thing, if you become a Rocket. What will we call you?'

'I have already been given my name: Demon.'

Giovanni laughed outright and his Persian's rumbling purr grew in volume as it swished its tail contentedly.

'Very well. Archer, take her to her room. Whilst this wager is underway, you will be alone, the only time you will see anyone is when you are trained. Goodbye, Demon.'

Giovanni turned away from them and the meeting was over. Wolf and his crew filed out silently as Archer led her outside.

Giovanni stood beside his Persian. He glanced down to her.

'I believe she will be a new breed of Rocket my dear. Go and watch over her when you wish. If she falters, remind her of what she fights for.'

He watched his Persian saunter to the door he called quietly to her:

'See if she has that rare potential I am searching for.'

A soft purr came from the Persian who disappeared and Giovanni glanced at the shadows, the ninja standing there smiled.

'You saw Sir.'

'You are sure it is your old student and the last of the immediate family? Years that line has lain quiet. What brought her here?'

'Work from what I observed and something personally to her but that has for now been hampered by the new laws of government. Her old sharpness has dulled these six months. She never gave a sign. Yet, I am certain. I would bet my gym it _is_ her Sir.'

'Make sure to bring me the report into Kai Gunner's personal file. She is hiding something. Her surname...'

He turned to the window, and barely noticed what his gaze fell upon – the few Rockets running the assault course on the upper grounds. There was something in her eyes that spoke to him like no one had ever done.

'I hope you have not wasted a bet Ninja. Go, find out who she is.'


	5. Into Hell

**Welcome back my friends, its nice to see so many (I think) viewing this story. Please do review or tell me what you think, for now I'm running blind. Here I give a warning, this is where the mature violence and sexy stuff begins, if this upsets you do not read on. For those who do let me know what you think. Hate will be sent to Giovanni who will post it back on a bullet. ha ha.**

* * *

The first night was right from Hell.

Demon was in a room with only natural light filtering in from above. The rest was darkness.

Nevertheless, she was not as alone as she thought; there were two pairs of eyes.

'Thundershock.'

The electricity pulsed through her veins and sent her muscles into spasm almost enough to harm her lungs. Only the leather gag in her mouth stopped her teeth from severing her tongue.

'Hurts doesn't it?'

The smell of putrid burning flesh filled her nostrils. The pain was not constant as the Pokémon varied the strength to keep her nerves from shutting off the pain. The tremors from locking muscles sent her reeling and her visions saw black dots grow steadily larger.

'You will join us kid. No one stands in Team Rocket's way. If they do, they join or they die.'

When the shock was over, Demon just managed to draw two ragged breaths before, again without warning, the shocks were renewed. Now two Pokémon shared the burden.

'Keep it up kid. You're actually doing better than the gym leader. He caved in after a week. So try to at least entertain me for that long.'

Demon was alone in mindless pain holding on to life with every fibre of strength, barely holding out through the torture the Rocket called correction.

After what had seemed hours, they had left her to work off the shock and try to relax her tightened muscles. Her body slowing worked free of the pain. She shuddered and gasped for a deep lungful of air with her body rigid and unable to move with the deep lungful only a short gape through bloodied teeth. She lay stretched out and panted slowly to gain a sense of clarity whilst she found herself pondering the wisdom of her previous night.

'Gym...leader.' she hissed, what had they done to a gym leader?

The morning brought stiffness to her cold muscles, so while she waited for breakfast she jogged on the spot to warm up in preparation for the new day.

It was clear. Cut off from the outside world denied contact with others. This was in some way familiar to her. The pain, the taunts and the isolation. She had seen or had this done to her before.

'Where though? My family let pokemon psychics and specialists work with me after the funerals but- this is not the same.'

While she was shadow boxing the door opened and a harsh unfamiliar voice barked:

'Out, report to the track.'

Grumpy from lack of good sleep, Demon felt like mouthing off. Yet the look of coldness in the face of the Rocket dissuaded her for now. She walked towards the large underground track shaking her legs off. A low growl behind her made her walk faster.

'You will run the track and keep your pace. If you slow or stop, you will regret it.'

Demon glanced over to see four Pokémon standing at each bend. Not wanting to discover why they were there she decided to start at a medium pace.

'Faster'

The Rattata leapt at Demon's ankles from the corner she passed. Charging ahead, she realised they were there to bite her if she stopped. Breathing in through her nose and out from her mouth, Demon heard her stomach roar and bubble from lack of food.

One, two times around the track and still she did not dare to slow the pace whilst each footfall brought on a dizzy wave of illness due to low sugar levels. The Rattata leapt at her and chased her until the next bend – now forcing her to move quicker.

'Executive, how do you like the games?'

Demon caught the look of a teal haired man who winked at her as she swerved from another attack. She heard him make a disappointed grunt.

'Too tame officer, it needs more drive.'

Demon flinched, a pokéball, no two.

A Zubat and Golbat came out and flitted towards her. She rounded the bend at top speed. Demon twisted her body as she ran to curve the bend and keep speed Demon slipped in the gravel.

The pokemon swarmed her.

They did not go for her throat.

Instead, they bit into her arms, legs and tried to rip her belt in half.

A hindrance, that was what they had been trained to be. Any trainer had pokéballs normally at their belt; they were trying to get her separated from them.

If she had them.

The Zubat nipped at her neck as its partner sent out supersonic waves. The buzz blinded her as she shut her eyes tormented by the noise.

She held on to the dream and blanked out everything else: The roar of the crowds shouting her name when she enters the arena…chanting it like a banner before her… while she watches them cry out in recognition. The looks from her opponent… they would be nervous… as her name would spread throughout Kanto.

What Pokémon would she use? What type?

'Alright, activate the track's pitfalls and I want the barriers up.'

The officer cried out in shock and anger making Demon thunder faster after breaking from the pack. She panted heavily now as her endurance slipped down flagging with her need for water more than food.

'Sir, she's my prisoner not yours.'

The teal haired man laughed a glint in his eyes disturbed Demon who dodged another pokemon attack. The pitfalls broke as she ran over them, vaulting a barrier Kai kept looking and thinking.

The dirt below her feet felt hot. Hot?

Fire.

She watched as a Growlithe burned the track before her, observing her movements and she darted through the fire burning on her legs and arms. Screaming in pain, she forced more from herself refusing to quit recalling the grey, cold eyes of their Boss to make her move.

'Cousin, why the hell are you down this far...wait she's the-'

Another man, one with purple hair and a goatee shut down the system, Demon let herself go into her mind completely and envisioned those grey eyes and commanding voice grow steadily crueller and taunting her efforts before mocking her weak state.

Demon ran on until a foot took her off her feet and the unforgiving ground shredded her jeans.

'I should let those pokemon rip you apart.'

It was the teal haired man.

'Proton enough, damn it. You cannot change what happened. Every year...cousin, this is the _Boss's _girl.'

The man recalled his team waving away the pokemon that were not his and Demon watched as he knifed one that jumped for him. Crushing another under his heel, he glared at her captor as if he were responsible for the attack.

'Problem Seth m'boy? Look after the girl, I am not finished here.'

His cousin sighed rubbing his goatee watching the form of Demon curl up breathing slowly.

'How long has it been since you ate kid?'

Two crimson eyes turned on him and he paused at the desperation in them feeding from a secret pain locked deep within her.

'Kid? I'm older or at least a similar age to you both.'

'You're new, so we call you kid. Or would you prefer Bitch, Pussy or another less savoury title?'

'I get it...Sir. Yesterday, and all I got was popcorn and fountain water. I've had better.'

Demon opened her eyes without realising she had shut them.

'Come cousin, we've have orders.'

The Rocket captor was shouting at her, and a tray of food was nearby. As he left, Demon blinked. Had she bested them so far?

She approached the food warily as she was used to traps from her Sensei. There were none here, only hot soup and a chunk of bread. She swallowed the soup in three minutes, ignoring the burn on her palate and the bread mopped up the rest before that was wolfed down too.

A cool drink of bottled water was also on the ground. Demon sipped it carefully, before placing it down by the track. She slowly cooled down, even though that should have come first. Her eyelids gently drooped as she blinked rapidly trying to prevent her eyes from twitching uncontrollably.

'Napping are we? Back to the room,' snarled a cruel voice. Groaning, Demon rose to be clouted. 'No whining, you wanted this training so move.' She trudged in front of her jailor, who cracked a whip behind her heels to remind her who was in control.

This pace was the same for three weeks until at night her sleep was shattered by dreams, wicked dreams. The region of Kanto was shrouded in darkness and people cried out for salvation from the evil that walked in the guise of a man, an aristocrat strode with a deadly pokemon at his side.

In his wake, the legendary triad rose in red, blue and golden flames and even their brilliant did little to curb the darkness that stretched out talons toward Johto.

Kai froze trapped by ice in her heart...family...her family were in danger...

A scream cut through the blackness as Kai's heart roared out in pain. The shadowy man turned to stare at her with bloody eyes leaking tears that stained the earth poisoning what they touched.

His form was emitting a void like aura, an all-consuming hatred for a family. But not hers, he glared her down and blue eyes stared into her soul killing her.

A purple aura enveloped her and drove away the darkness, the blue eyes still pierced into her until even they lost sight of her.

Bolting up, Demon saw a Drowzee sitting on her left hand side with a purple light rising to surround its body and polling around its paws.

'Enjoying yourself, are you?' That voice. It was the same person again but now they wanted to ruin her sleep?

Demon cast the torn blanket aside sitting up crossing her legs, she did not trust anyone and only Giovanni could hope to ask her to follow.

'What is this?' he asked holding up a card. Demon glanced up at the picture and quickly shouted her reply.

'Pidgeotto!'

The Rocket seemed to be smiling, evidently quite pleased with the speed of her reply. He held up another card for her to see and she blinked to clear her eyes. The Pokémon was not one she knew. She was struggling with sleep to grasp the answer when a bolt of electricity struck.

It was over in seconds yet the after effects were numbing. Demon raised herself on shaking limbs to see the next card begging her limbs to relax. She could hardly speak but blurted it out:

'Dragonite'

'Interesting, you cannot fathom Hypno but you know this very rare Pokémon. Find that and we'll all thank you.'

He raised the next card in a flash before placing it out of sight. She cursed inwardly – she had only caught its wing structure. In the middle of the night she realised this question game was perfectly ruthless and planned; she was both asleep and wake without much reason to grasp the answers. He wanted her to lose and this was torture plain and simple, the scum thrived on her failure.

'Zubat?'

'Good guess. It was Charizard.'

Another bolt sent her sprawling, panting hard Demon stood up ready to fight again and was proven right, yet this fuelled her dying resolve. The Rocket seemed bored by the game and restacked his card pocketing them with a satisfied smile seeing her sway on watery feet.

'If you get any sleep, tomorrow I have a task for you. Something to take your mind off things. We will leave books for you to read. Study them. I will keep testing you until I am satisfied with your knowledge of Pokémon and their nature.'

Demon lay down where she had fallen and let sleep take her, the Drowzee had been removed and the nightmares return to haunt her calling her deeper into a story she barely knew and each ended with the same face. The face of the man she hunted for and desired to meet one last time in order to ask a question.

Awake at three o clock she could not rest, the constant fear of being forced to rise was too much. Demon turned on a light that had been left. Disregarding the makeshift bed, she looked over the pictures and description of Pokémon with the dream fresh in her mind. The words warped into a mass of tangled blurs forming into the face again. It was all too much.

'Arceus give me strength. Father, oh, I need you. What should I do- stay focused. Train hard and never forgive. Focus. Focus Demon-Kai. Kai. That's my NAME.'

She got up and made her silent way to the track. She wanted to burn off this fear.

No one was there but the cameras were in operation as always, the red recording dots insulted her as even her quiet solitude was never really her own and they watched her.

'I AM KAI.'

She glared at the cameras, three weeks and now she was getting irate, she had to calm, focus it was her best defence. She wondered what the others thought if they had seen the footage for a laugh. What would the high ups think of her raving and her agony after the jaded nightmares?

The track echoed with her footsteps. She keep up the pace they had enforced on her: each night she pulled in extra work hoping she could survive for longer if only she practiced. When she did well they gave her more food, better blankets at night, and even the questions seemed to be gentler.

Dragon Pokémon were tough to train and loyal only to their trainer, but Team Rocket had uses for them and they became guard pokemon or decoys to lure out the police for the slaughter so she heard. Ghost and psychic-types made good crew members: they were more subtle, with easier mobility across the Kanto region allowing fast deploy of units who could escape with ease outside of Saffron but inside that city the Rockets had no hold.

The test-pictures featured all the Pokémon from Kanto, including all the legendary ones. Those she knew perfectly so they were largely discounted and only pulled out to surprise her at times.

Her weight had gained considerably even with the training. It was more like torture, though her muscles had begun to adapt which was a blessing.

'How the fuck have I become so weak? I am a- was a ninja- fuck.'

She looked at the large clock and tally, how many laps. Allowing a small grin, she pushes a little harder for a few minutes then cools down. The memories were slow coming and each one that came gave her more to hunt for- she knew her parents were...

Her breathing hitches as she vomits for the third time. Shaking and shivering Demon slumps against the wall. Gasping hard she drinks the remaining water from the small bottle they had given her for the day.

Gone. Just like the sole chance she had to become a trainer, had those people forgotten her in Golden rod city or did they remember that day?

'Do those ninja recall my name? Did the man who visited me...did he send me here...'

No water, none until tomorrow and she had a whole night to wait until another bottle would be issued. What would her clan- a clan? Demon rubbed her temples- did she have a clan anymore? Would her sensei recognise the skull like face?

A small red haired boy listened eagerly as the new Rocket pushed herself harder around the track. He blinked at her announcement; she had been so silent before.

_How the fuck have I become so weak_.

She hated weakness like he did and she hated herself for not recalling something. He never forgot important things, he would regret it if he did. Brushing his locks from his eyes he turn a creak and span.

'I thought I said bed after your milk?'

The boy looked up at his mentor; he nodded fingers reaching for the monitor screen. He knew not to touch the things in this room but disobedience and curiosity were still faults in him.

He had to rid himself of them to improve his character.

'Wait. Ah, so you have met my new charge.'

'Yes Sir.'

Never give sloppy answers and make sure to enunciate words with the sentences thought out, never give voice to emotion it would give your enemies a weapon.

'She is from an old family like you are. Soon if she proves herself you may be allowed to speak with her.'

The boy did not show any smile but he nodded carefully hugging the man. His hair was ruffled and he felt a kiss on his forehead. Praise is earned like respect and even more sparsely given in the world so never share your heart unless you can control the situation or you will pay the price.

'Sleep well. If you should want to watch her again do so, it may inspire you not to disobey.'

The boy wiped his mouth with the back of his hand; he ignored the bruising on his arm as correction is part of youth and growing up must be done will proper lessons.

'Yes Sir.'

Sitting by the track, Demon picked up a book on Pokémon behaviour. It was an extra one thrown in when she expressed an interest, and it contained valuable information to use when she would be ready to catch her Pokémon. It was by Professor Oak. She knew his name, every kid did and even in Johto he was huge. The starters of grass, fire and water… she wondered if any young trainers had set off by now.

'Lucky bastards. Why you they have it all when they are ten? I am more than twice their age- I am...'

She rubbed her face violently forbidding herself to break under the stress and under the pain. She needed no clock or calendar. Today was that day...one her family would use as a chance to come together and raise a glass.

'Fuck...'

Turning to her page, she read the next four on the habits of grass dwelling Pokémon before writing notes in a book she kept: quick facts to memorise for the nightly questions.

The words jumped out at her, blurring in her vision, mixing and dropping on to the page smearing with the ink. She shuddered holding the book in white knuckles and felt it fall from her grasp.

Demon shook slightly feeling ill, she knew why, the time was different but the date was the same.

'Mom...'

Demon cast the book aside rocking herself on her knees bitterly wanting someone to hold her and tell her. Tears scolded her skin with the pain of remembrance; they had family while she stood alone in the shadows. There was nothing but her hunt; she had to know what happen on that day.

'It's okay Kai...it's okay, you can cry. You can let it go...I can't...'

Her current task was to watch over Magikarp, feeding them to their routine and weighing each every few days. It was something to break her boredom.

To stop her thinking on that day that was a black card in the deck of her thoughts.

For now.


	6. Of voices and Executives

Proton patrolled the corridors looking for someone, an idiot or boaster outside of their room after curfew. He needed to vent, his cousin he knew would help. He did not want to talk right now.

'Beautiful but hell she knows how to rub me the wrong way.' He drew his knife, the hilt bore a 'P' scratched into the surface, and it was his constant companion. Though Sniper his Zubat was in his pokéball, he did love that species.

Poison and flying, like his favourite air borne virus, the labs had created it. Pokérus, it had helped with many raids, they used it to make their team strong and in high doses intoxicate the police ranks.

'No cure, no hope- Kanto Gov doing next to nothing. Waste of time.'

'There you are cousin. Pro, you are still reeling from her again huh?'

'Why doesn't she go for Archer? What has that stuck up prick got besides daddies purse strings?'

'Their families are close. They might- you know, later. Hook up or something. Hehe'

Proton smirked punching his purple haired cousin playfully; Petrel stroked his goatee thoughtfully before rubbing his chin.

'How's it all Pro- that stupid bitch should know by now. This time is exactly the same as last year.'

'Bitches care only about their problems.'

Petrel ruffled Proton's hair, they wrestle trying to mess up the others hair.

'If you both are done. I believe we have duties.'

Archer with his arms folded behind his back coughed once politely.

'Boss's pet bastard. Come to report on us? Or did you come to waste my life with your pointless bullshit.' Proton coughed, Archer raised an eyebrow.

Petrel shoved his cousin towards the other end of the corridor drawing out a cigarette, if this kept up the Boss would go harder on him than last time.

'Outside Petrel, we don't want a repeat of last month. In the restroom.'

'Asshole.'

Proton giggled at his cousin sometimes he swore they were the same person just in two bodies.

'Petrel, did I hear rudeness?'

They disappear quickly around the corner and Archer heard another laugh and one he knew well.

'He is a live wire, Archer, is it true about the Boss having a new blood?'

Arianna twirled her hair around her fingers before flicking it over her shoulder.

'You should wear it down. It suits you, Arianna.'

'Answer the question...please.' Arianna flushed as her anger rose before smiling sweetly, Archer bowed his head placating her. he had enjoyed seeing Proton get shot down by her and hoped it was because she heard his snide remark about the young Proton. She hated weak willed men.

'He does, many but I am correct in saying you mean the one Wolf dragged inside.'

'Where is she? It is a she or a man with lots of head hair.' She laughed and Archer briefly smirked before hiding his emotions. He had to gain power and strength to show her and his foolish parents.

'She is in solitary. Boss's orders, we are not to see her unless he orders. Apparently, Seth gets to act as Jailor. Still, he is calmer than most officers are, better than Proton. That kid has too many issues. I won't question our Boss though.'

'Then maybe we should do our duty, Silvano needs to meet with us over Rocket Corp's next move in the Silph deal. We need to keep ties on those two especially Proton he could make a real war general with what I saw him doing'

'What did he do?'

'Sawing fingers off. After beating a grunt senseless. Teaching them when to sleep and when to wake. He is a sweetie; still, his cousin is quite tall and dishy. Maybe I'll talk to him.'

Archer inclined his head moving down the corridor in silence.

'They have seen her from what I heard. Still, I hope she makes it. Ninja master believes she has the potential. He has been watching her closely ever since Silvano picked her out in Johto.'

A fortnight later and the relentless training had not abated. She sighed and rolled her dislocated shoulder - after last night it felt numb, she could hardly move it.

'Proton you fucking- Argh.'

She couldn't move it, any slightly jag and it was too painful. She could deal with the bruises, beatings but this was too much. Every small movement brought with it a multitude of agony.

The door slammed open and she noticed the face of Wolf before her shoulder was grabbed and replaced with a pop. She cried out in pain and anger, screaming a question:

'_How long_?'

It remained unanswered, the door closed on her vivid face. This nightmare had to end. They drove her on for what? What was the point now other than to make her an encyclopaedia?

Lying on her back, tears of frustration leaked out, all her efforts and knowledge rotted in this darkness.

A hatred of this training began to consume her mind; she hungered for the light and a chance to prove herself. She looked up at the camera, hoping Giovanni was listening she spoke letting the rage grow in her voice.

'Give me an hour; I will give you a canvas of blood. Give me a day and I will carve the Rocket name into every police station. Give me one year and I shall show you my nightmare made flesh.'

Wandering into the room where the pool of Magikarp swam slowly she glared down at them; they had an easy life. Why should they have it all?

If she made one evolve without violence, could that be her ticket to greater things?

Would training change if she showed them the same fire she had shown to Giovanni?

'_WHY_?'

Demon glanced around. What was the voice? It had been so loud. She had not spoken.

'_What is my purpose? Why am I here?_'

Morosely, she stared down at the Magikarp. Most of them huddled in a shoal in the bottom left corner. Again, more questions and no answers, it was another's voice or finally she was mad and vividly aware of it.

It sounded desperate to understand, very lonely, and sorrowful in its tones.

'Who is there? I will listen.' Demon waited to hear the voice. She stood watching the light flicker over the surface of the water. Closing her eyes, she strained her ears to catch the sound of the voice over the sounds of the water pump.

The red scales glimmered on the surface.

A Magikarp attacked.

It struck her in the gut knocking the air from her in a whoosh. She tumbled back, dazed, whilst with two flicks of its body the carp had re-entered the pool.

The voice was silent.

It could not be that pokemon. Maybe it- was it a psychic?

'Are they experimenting on one?'

Demon shuddered not willing to face the thought.

Standing up, Demon grinned. This one looked to be near evolution, if she pushed it...

'Come on you call that a tackle?' she goaded it, 'Harder, come on attack.'

The Magikarp merely swirled around. She sighed after having waited until her patience gave out. Maybe there was a reason why they were so pathetic.

Thwack.

The same one had struck again. Laughing at its bold nature, she began running around the pool and it followed her – leaping up at the hand she offered as a target.

One session was watched and, after the trainer had left, a tail swished sideways. Flexing its claws it stretched then sauntered away with an erect Persian tail. This was very interesting.

Demon continued this training over the next few weeks, unaware that someone had begun to take a secret interest.

Demon forgot the voice; it never spoke to her again. However, the owner of the voice did not forget the one mind that called back. The aura of that being it took into itself building a complete signature in order to find it no matter how long the search and it would be simple as that aura was tainted by the colours red and purple.

It would listen. Then it must find that mind which called back, it had to know.

'_Where are you? Where am I, answer again? Listen to me._'

The sounds rippled through the base and no one answered, the pokemon inside the base did not answer. That voice had come from far away. A tiny ripple in a large space.

A whisper on the wind.

A few more excruciating days later, Demon groaned arching her back under the blankets, tossing her head from side to side she coughed.

The coughing fit woke her up and she vomited bile over the floor, it polled into the cracks and furiously Demon lent over it observing in details despite the putrid reek.

She checked the colour- not red...

Whimpering with relief Demon remembered a memory, her clan had to get medical help from outsiders once- not sure why but her vomit had been red. It had been touch and go and that day it had felt like this occurrence of her in life threatening pain had happened once before. Yet each time in those hours of pain, in hospital and healing in a cool room she could not recall the details of the other time.

All she knew, was red is not good for vomit.

Her body could be bruised, her face become thinner but she could not see blood.

At least not in her vomit.

'No. No please.'

A knife glinted in the lights, a low throaty chuckle made the grunt press against the wall.

'You really think that will stop me?'

Proton sighed enjoying the spurting blood smacking the white wall. He watched the grunt slip down coughing and clawing at his neck those white eyes sued for clemency that never came.

The other Rockets backed away from the bright-eyed executive with a feverish glow to his pale skin and a dull look in his eyes that echoed the blank look of a murder committed.

'Useless shit, he never learnt his lesson.'

'Bastard. He did nothing, the law states...'

Proton looked at the scarred grunt that swallowed, pale faced, his partner flinches watching the knife nick his cheek. A small smirk alerted him to the impending fate.

'The law states since I'm higher you do as I say. He did not so I punished him.'

Fast footsteps approached as the grunts backed off afraid of the sharp icy blue glare.

Archer grasped Proton by the arm, Proton's mouth thinned. He yanked his arm from Archer glaring at all of them. Quivering he spat out a curse grabbing his hair in bunches tugging hard.

'Don't-touch me.'

Archer smiled slightly; the young man had issues all right. How could this become an advantage for him? Proton now watch him with a weary look and a resigned demeanour with that fire now gone, Archer frowned. It was such a shame he found that side very intriguing.

'The Boss's office again for you.'

Proton smirked cockily following Archer head held high.


	7. My Experiment

The door swung silently open to the Rocket and his Drowzee. He was eager to see how many times she was shocked and this would be a great time to interrupt her nightmares. He motioned to the Drowzee, who began to send out his brain waves.

Until it stopped and looked at the Rocket.

'What? Oh...'

Demon was sitting cross-legged in the centre of the room, eyes closed. Smiling in their direction, she opened an eye and her smile grew in one corner becoming a sickening smirk.

'Good evening, shall we begin?'

He gritted his teeth into a grim smile, how could she be so calm? It had only been two months and a half and she dared to show this mocking grin? He would make her pay for it; no one was cocky in Seth's presence.

'Pathetic, you disappoint me executive. Even my new blood when angered shows no ill will to her tutor. Consider this a reminder that my will alone deals out punishment. Of course-' a hand lifted a crystal glass with brandy on the rocks to lips '-when you prove your obedience I can grant this privilege. Only when, not as you deem it to be so Proton.'

The glass is placed carefully on the desk; Giovanni stood from sitting on the corner to watch Proton panting on his side. The blood smeared his hair to a rusty brown and his clothes were tatters.

Archer rubbed his knuckles on the thigh of his suit; beating the young man had not been as entertaining as he thought. He saluted Giovanni and left smirking, maybe the man's mind would be better toyed with, so much hate. It came from a memory, once he knew what it was- that man would do anything he asked.

Proton felts his ribs had cracked, he could not feel his left leg and blood dripped between his lips from where he bit down to silence his cries. That bastard had the woman he desired; those red locks were like the fire in his soul fanning out to burn everything in its path- but not for him.

He would not break.

Giovanni grasped his collar hurling him against the wall before raising him off the ground. Proton heard his shirt collar rip seeing his pale muscular chest exposed to the eyes of his Boss made him think. Hearing his Boss cough Proton rasped out a chuckle at the sight of those eyes.

'Pathetic Proton. What would your brother say if he saw you? What would your parents think?'

Proton swallowed the blood in his mouth, breathing deeply he stared into the dark grey eyes.

'Fuck you Sir.'

Giovanni pressed Proton against the wall leaning into him; Proton struggled feeling his Boss force him straight up against the cold wall. He froze unsure of what to do, how to respond.

Laughing Giovanni ran a finger along Proton's jaw, he grinned sadistically before slapping the man across the face.

'Shame on you m'boy, I know you want to impersonate your idol. But not until I say, your cousin's fawning is _tantalising_ enough.'

Proton gripped the man's hand coughing as the fingers dug into his throat. That bastard, how dare he even suggest that about his cousin?

'If you touch him-' the fingers twitched sharply cutting off his voice.

Giovanni snorted, staring down his nose at him. Proton was no fun to toy with but his cousin, oh, he was great fun. Especially when he spoke of promiscuous activities that occurred in his youth and in Petrel's youth, those made him squirm the most and the power over that man was sickening.

'Get out.'

Proton limped to his feet saluting out of drilled in training.

Giovanni smirked going back to his desk confident for now; Proton would conform for a time.

The phone rang for three beeps before he picked it up. Holding the receiver to his ear, he waited for the report.

'Dr Fuji-Sir. We've done as you asked. It cost many lives but this one looks stable. The growth is good.'

Giovanni drank from his fine crystal savouring the brandy on his lips.

'How soon until ready for deployment?'

The voice came back after furious typing on a keyboard, the sound of other men arguing over the details of splicing came over as garbled nonsense that irked him.

'Quiet both of you. Blaine, you know I'm right so please stop riling him up.'

Files are heard rustling down the phone while Giovanni idly browsed his email files clicking automatic replies to various agents' requests and paused to answer his top rankers in brief.

'It with take four more months before it is ready. That is the quickest time I can give you Sir.'

Giovanni sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, he had to act fast while Lance was occupied with his amorous duty or everything turned to shit.

'Very well Doctor, you have done admirably so far. She trusted you. I don't, so make me want to do so. Get me my results in two months.'

'I-yes sir. Have you found a match for this one?'

'In two months my perfect match will be trained, another two will see field status. Do the same.'

He set the phone down scratching the feline head that now rested on his knee.

'You are sure of this Neena?'

A loud purr rumbled through his knee in deep vibrations making the hairs on his leg tingle.

'Good, I like my headstrong already.'

'Very well, prepare yourself Demon.' He sneered, mocking her arrogant sounding name. What Seth did not know was this was a name given to her by Wolf.

Demon breathed in slowly, allowing herself to find a centre, ready for the pain and the test.

Her breathing was uneven, the stress was eating away at her and without adequate food or rest, and she had pushed herself too far. Her thin face watched Seth's eyes with a hungry expression.

'You look like shit Demon. Good, you're almost done. Just break now, surrender and we can make a Rocket out of you.'

That voice was almost human in its nature and behaviour.

'Just do me a small favour,' he gestured to his crotch, 'I'll take you to the infirmary on this wasted ass level, patch you up.'

Demon shook her head slowly, that prick would get nothing from her. She needed to keep a clear head; she had to find a way to speak to it, the voice was connected somehow and familiar.

'What is this and where will you find it?'

She merely spared the card a brief look and recited her notes:

'Rhydon: evolves from Rhyhorn, lives in lava and can learn water based moves, you will find them in caverns. They are powerful and intelligent.'

Seth frowned: this person was well read but he knew how to humble a cocky trainee. He pulled out a card from the bottom – one she had not yet studied. She would taste defeat. Demon looked at it slightly longer but surprised him by giving a good account.

'Aerodactyl, a prehistoric Pokémon found in fossils but would be in the mountains hunting prey. A born predator.'

Seth swallowed, drawing out another card. His best ones, guaranteed to stump most people, she answered with ease. Some took longer and those he punished harshly giving no quarter as per orders.

'You are nothing. Give it up.'

He even stooped to giving little time to answer, wanting to cow her. The more he pushed the more she gave and the fire in her eyes burned into him staring past the Rocket into memory.

'You're gonna get it now Bitch.'

He turned, wanting his Pokémon to give a greater shock, but he stopped dead a low guttural groan rolled from his tongue the cards scattered across the ground.

Demon could not see from her angle what it was that made him pause, was it a high up.

The Rocket could see exactly what any Rocket feared almost as much as the Boss himself.

Persian sat eyes narrowed, it rose and walked away, beckoning the Rocket with a flick of its tail.

He rose and departed wordlessly, resigned to his fate. He recalled the pokemon attaching the pokéballs to his belt sparing a hateful look at Demon; he ducks his head replacing his cap exiting the cell. The door slides shut locking her in without a means of calling for aid.

Demon stood confused, where was the next question and why did she have to remain?

'Help...someone...he-hear...me.'

The door lock clicked again as Demon started forward offering a hand wanting comfort for the first time in months. Even her annoying cousin Jimmy would be comfort and she hated herself for ever pushing the lad away. Breathing raggedly Demon realised her denial of the agony could not go on; she had played her last card. She could not push anymore against the tide...

A voice. THE voice was calling, a deep male voice- father?

'Father? Please, I'm here- help.'

The voice called her again asking her why, why was life wonderful- it wasn't unless you had family.

'_I need to know. You can hear me- who are you?_'

'I-I can't...I don't know-sor...'

Demon fell to her knees her vision blurred washing over her was noise and colours, black and red. Demon waved a hand fearing the red. Red was medical help- trouble.

'Shit. That- shit. Woah, woah easy.'

The man watched her vomit up blood; her eyes were white and bulging darting around the room. Her clothes were torn and patched with different coloured threads the legs ripped and smeared with blood and dirt. The shoulders had burn marks and arms blotches of discolouration from poison.

The pain took its toll and she collapsed into waiting arms. Their strength bore her up lightly carrying her from the room, towards Giovanni's office.

Viper grunted under the strain of emotions. He had not ever had to carry a woman before. She was hurt but very pretty for her age. But she felt so light and not a good weight at all for a Rocket trainee, they had to be strong or they did not belong here.

He hurried to the ward; she had to get there now. Ragged breathing kept reminding him of how little time he had. He felt he had to speak up to consol her.

'Don't worry Miss, I will get you there.'

'Well, Viper finally bagged a bird?'

Viper swallowed, Proton always took his anger on lower ranking men. What gave him the right?

'I don't have time Sir. She needs me to-'

'To what? A meat head like you, does he know his...' Proton caught sight of her face and injuries.

'The New Blood? Seth... that idiot thinking he could act like...me personally would never have gone that far with the Boss's property.'

'She is a human being not furniture Sir. Please excuse-'

Harrison stood watching Proton trying to get a look at her face and Viper, his pupil, wildly waving his hand afraid to touch the executive pup.

'Viper.'

Harrison checked the woman's pulse looking into her eyes. He smiled; she was hurt but still quite alive. 'Bring her to the underground Viper, we can use this one.'

Proton sneered, that pathetic excuse of a lab rat, still Harrison was a scumbag.

'As executive of Giovanni, I ordered Viper to take her directly to the medics. I would not cross me Harrison. It would be unpleasant for you.'

'Unfortunately I have business and I answer only to Giovanni.'

'Then she comes with me. Until you have clearance scientist, even you follow those rules.'

Harrison sighed gesturing to Viper who head bowed followed him.

'Viper.'

'I have to go Sir. I am sorry but Mr Harrison knows what's best for her.'

Proton snorted his eyes narrowed dangerously.

'Your father is one of us not them. You have your ranking.'

Harrison chuckled at Proton motioning Viper to precede him and he turned back to Proton.

'Listen pup, he is one of mine despite his father being a jar head gun freak. So cool off, leave thinking to those who are capable.'

That pompous windbag, Proton strode towards Giovanni's office.

'Who gave you authority to decide her fate, Seth?' A seriously edgy voice demanded and Seth cowered in front of Giovanni's cold rage. In this type of mood no one knew what he could or would do. Only Giovanni decided what he would do in this mood as he paced around Seth.

Seth swallowed, opening his mouth a few times, but was unable to come up with any answer for his Boss. Emotions did not stand well in Giovanni's case that stoic man never showed much emotion nor did he expect his Rocket to dare give in to that weakness, so every Rocket called it. Seth lowered his eyes, knowing his punishment would be worse than what Wolf and his team had to endure. He had killed the Boss's latest recruit and one that he had a personal interest in at this moment.

'No answer? I thought not, you give me no choice...' he paused, letting the grief stricken face go through a series of feelings, before he ordered Seth's permanent leave from the corporation.

His hand touched his jacket slipping beneath the suit he fingered the hilt of his handgun, the sole treasure of his family given to him. The high calibre handgun had never failed him.

'Sir?' Archer stood in the doorway breathless and strangely agitated. Giovanni forgot the worthless idiot and moved towards his executive.

'Demon was carried to the labs. The Doctor heard the commotion and took one look and demanded to have her. I do not know any more. Sir?' he asked suddenly, watching his Boss frown.

'Come with me immediately.' he ordered, striding past him into the corridor and Archer followed on his heels into the richly decorated hallway filled with rare artefacts as his Boss's means to seduce his personally chosen clients before they reached his office. A rare honour each client they had fought for and only a hand full each three years got that privilege.

Proton saluted his Boss who realised Archer's source of information; the youth had his ways to impress him even if he was a difficult little prick standing boldly on the marble floor.

'Who took her Proton- what did you do to your uniform?'

Proton's shirt had a large V-neck showing off his chest, Proton looked at his reflection in the glass section of the walk way that separated one section from the other allow light to mingle with the powered lighting.

'I did what you had already done Sir. Remade my image.'

Giovanni raised an eyebrow wordlessly.

'Proton, go watch _him_ for me and attend to his demands while I deal with another headstrong.'

Archer found his Boss hard to follow when he breezed down each corridor, taking his private lift to the labs at the lowest levels of his base, down another cold steel corridor to the Underground.

'Come on,' he hissed as Archer leapt through the doors before they closed. Archer stood silently catching his breath. He felt many questions buzzing like Beedrill through his head but dared not ask seeing the Boss's steely glint in his eye. He studied the metal cage they called a lift and the decor.

'Archer, our good doctor has done many tests on Pokémon. Lately I requested he try one for humans: Viper was a test subject but it worked only so far.'

'No wonder why the guy hated all the questions.'

'I see now that Harrison may think she can bond with the drug. She is so badly damaged by Seth's crude method. I should have trained her myself.' He broke off to stare at the glass. Archer felt a need to fill the quiet, yet he did not wish to break his Boss's thoughts.

As soon as the doors opened, they followed the metal stairs, the style growing simpler in function without the grand outer showing of wealth and power into the lab. There were scientists moving about reading findings, running computers and various machines Giovanni had funded.

'Harrison, what do you think you are doing?' Giovanni growled on seeing Demon strapped down on a bench. 'TOMMY.'

A tall man saluted his Boss; Harrison scowled looking over his report. Tommy's nose was bloodied and he wiped it on a sleeve with a Growlithe snarling at Harrison quietly.

'I tried to warn him Sir. Biff quiet boy. My project is not quite ready- why you have to test it now.'

The doctor had just turned away holding an empty syringe: he chuckled and explained briefly. 'Sir, this serum, will be the start of new development. It enhances the body and mind of the human and Pokémon. She, she was hurt I don't know if she is still... but I thought even on a deceased form we could see results-'

Giovanni slammed his hand on a table, denting the burnished metal leaving a lasting circle of his ring and the action made Tommy flinch.

'You pompous...Tommy is in charge of his project. He calls the go ahead.'

He advanced on the doctor, only to stop – his face surprised.

Demon's body was hooked to monitors reading brain waves and he saw an Abra sitting nearby to sense her dream waves. Never did its eyes open but it hummed in time with the equipment.

The monitor lit up measuring her heart rate, BP and brain waves. The heart rate was weakening as they stood watching but the screen measured the drug intake into her system. It was rising at a steady pace, yet her heart was weak.

Archer surveyed the lab workers. He paused seeing a shade of purple amongst the crowd.

'Petrel?'

He smiled nodding to his Boss; tapping away on the computer, Petrel adjusted the monitors.

'I'm not working on her Archer. CJ wants me to check the strength of our security so I'm playing havoc.'

Petrel smirked then hissed backtracking moving to different screens; it seemed this was a challenge. He giggled like a child who had found a bug to dissect in detail.

Giovanni cursed, Tommy swiped his bloodied nose tapping furiously at the keyboard trying to keep her alive. He ran a forefinger over his signet ring and found himself silently begging, raging and cursing every legendary for this woman to be spared. Why though, it had never helped before- he snapped.

'Shit...'

Demon's mind twisted around as she felt another presence trying to mix with hers.

'_Help- it hurts. They are killing me. Always pain. More pain. HURTS._'

Petrel span around, staring at the table, he heard the rattling metal and gurgled breaths behind him. Demon's body was fitting and her throat was issuing shallow breaths. Her eyes bulged wildly darting around her hand clenched reaching for something, her mouth leaked blood and she screamed.

The Abra's eyes glowed while the pokemon normally was silent, it cried out as if it hated what it saw. Rising in pitch mingling with the high agonised calls Kai made causing Biff to whine.

Tommy checked the screen, the blank screen flashed rapidly; he tapped the keyboard to slow down the images. It flashed showing still images.

A table. Another strange creature tied down with men cutting into its skin injecting drugs. A large tube with the creature inside fluid. Brain waves. More pain and Demon's own waves jumped up high. The graph attached to the monitors screeched to life madly running off results. The screen glowed deep purple before it flashed as the monitor shattered under the stress. The power flickered and held steady, everyone glanced around fearing more interference.

'Sir...shit. Oh, hell distortion hell.'

Harrison raised a brow at Tommy's cursing, Tommy ripped off the graph scanning it before crossing the room to whisper into Giovanni's ear.

'Superstition Thomas really?' Harrison drawled.

Viper, who had come on the doctor's orders, tried to hold her still. Archer backed off, and he looked away scrunching up his face. Arms shaking uncontrollably as his eyes closed shut.

'What is it Tommy- damn it system's good. Top notch but I still have a few tricks.'

Even Viper struggled as her body's violent movements, she twisted madly with her hands tearing at the air and Viper hissed as fingers dug bloody furrows into his skin. He wrenched himself free seeing her actions only increase in that frantic drive for escape before rapidly stilling.

'She was communicating with the- the project Boss. It was so clear on the graph like I am speaking to you now.'

Harrison smiled a success at last for him and it could lead to much more than science.

'Then we can grow someone who can last.'

'Shut it Harrison, for- she had received its psychic signals before. _It_ made the connection, she was a receiver _only_.'

Everyone nearby held a breath. Tommy left for his office closing the door; apparently, he did not think it was worthwhile. The door shook as a fist was seen in the glass smacking into the wood.

There was no sign from their patient; the head scientist shook his head.

Petrel sighed turning back to his screens letting out a long sigh and he sniffed.

'Time of death is- wait. What are you-'

One scientist, oblivious to this, bent over her to measure the progress of the drug. He gave her the booster automatically his hair rose from his scalp slightly eyes glazed before he blinked confused. His eyes colour seemed almost pink before returning to a light brown.

'You idiot can't you see it is useless, the first had no effect!' Harrison screamed, furious that his carefully manufactured drug had been apparently wasted. He rumpled his hair, meeting Giovanni's eyes anxiously knowing failure was very short of total perfection.

Viper gently let her arms go: suddenly feeling a little sorry for the once fiery devil.

One scientist drew out a pen to mark the findings and time of failure; the project had never shown these signs before.

'It should be mature within the allotted time Sir if the islanders keep this up.'

'I suppose so, Richard, yet I have lost my only link.'

Giovanni shouted in anger. The Rockets backed away fearing for their hides ready to offer anything to appease the thick raw anger that emitted in waves from their Boss.

'My only fucking link to the _one_ project I need to work. She, if the file I received is authentic...'

'It is Sir. I checked it back to the census in Sinnoh. It is the right family.' Archer cut in softly.

Giovanni rested one hand on his hip the other pushed back his slick hair controlling his breathing unable to stop his hand shaking. He blankly stared at the printed documents of numbers starting to see a pattern in them, all pointed to Mew. She had to be captured again.

The boy... he needed a mentor. The project needed- and he, _he_ needed the old line to-

'Sir, Sir...' a low rasping voice called out – a hand twitching under leather straps was seeking the large powerful hands of Giovanni.

Giovanni felt stunned and Harrison's mouth hung open: all professional tone lost as the eyes of his subject opened and closed. Her breathing now very visible. Giovanni paced forward, eyes searching for the same passion he had seen on the first meeting.

Demon broke the binds while flexing her arms and sat up. The metal leg bindings angered her: she turned her face to one scientist and growled.

'Open it.'

He shivered on hearing the rasping voice but obeyed trembling as he loosened the bindings and retreated from her swiftly with a gasp.

Swinging her legs around, Demon rubbed her head with a groan. Without warning, she clutched at her chest screaming. Jack-knifing from the bench, she thrashed on the floor clawing at nothing.

Her head burned, that voice cried aloud in demanding tones blocking out every thought.

_'Find me. I need you.'_

It was cut off; Demon shook at the sorrow of losing that deep voice.

People backed away, not wanting to feel those hands close on them and crush their life.

Giovanni stood silently over her: he trusted in that strength he saw and with no hesitation gave her an order. Eyes never blinking nor did they leave her face.

'Get up, on your feet.'

Demon shook and kicked on the floor before using the bench to pull herself upright. She locked eyes with Giovanni before asking him quietly:

'Sir, what happened? All I remember was the shock and passing out. Then parts of this lab, what... you,' she pointed to Harrison and he calmly stood forward, 'what happened?'

Serenely he explained in simple terms, eager to gain her co-operation. He was desperate to measure the effects of his drug, despite what Tommy would say this was his moment.

'On examination you looked near to death so I assumed you were of no use.' He paused again, looking to Giovanni for direction. The Boss gave none and so he continued: 'Viper brought you here. I had made a drug that strengthens certain aspects of a subject.'

'What he means is Tommy's...'

Tommy appeared in awe he watched Demon flex her hands slowly watching the gesture amazed.

Giovanni released a pokemon from a pokéball he had in his pocket.

'Azul, give Tommy a full body scan and update.'

The Alakazam nodded focusing on Demon who tingled all over swaying in the grip of another.

'I- I have given you the basic and its booster but... it should have killed you.' Harrison swiped his brow. 'Will you allow me to studying you progress, if you are still in?'

Demon roared with laughter. Harrison tensed standing still, and Viper grinned impressed. She nodded and rolled her shoulders with a yawn.

'I will go back to the room, I need a nap.'

Tommy checked the screen on his computer scanning the data Azul had given him.

'Kai Gunner... Demon. I have only a small amount of this original liquid. I was trying to- make alternative forms of connecting impulses...how did it not poison her blood Azul?'

Azul smiled and winked, Tommy checked the screen frowning seeing another version of his Boss that denied him a straight answer. The pokemon shrugged honestly looking stumped.

'_I don't know Sir. Maybe Demon needs to find out.'_

Harrison made to object and was stopped by his Boss's direct glare.

'Your training continues tomorrow with those Magikarp.' Giovanni said curtly to Demon who bowed her head.

He turned to Harrison coldly.

'I will make this clear, you interfere with my design again without order and you are finished. This is expensive. Funding is postponed until I see clear results.'

Giovanni left with Archer following. Harrison watched Demon leave possessively: it did not matter, as one subject was enough. One would be enough. It had been enough before, and that was without the aid of drugs.

Archer turned as they exited the elevator seeing Demon holding her side wheezing each time she inhaled. Demon shook her head to him righting herself attempting to stride in her Boss's wake. Archer grabbed her as her frame bent forward and Giovanni span hearing the crash.

'Get her to medical. Now.'

Archer grunted pulling her over his shoulder carrying her as he would a wounded soldier in a fireman's lift. Demon complained loudly squirming to get on to her feet, Giovanni crossed the distance and thwacked the document he had in his right hand across her head.

Demon stopped fighting Archer; she lowered her head on to his shoulder as best she could, crying in broken sobs. Archer moved back into the elevator calling the lift to the second level ignoring the quiet crying, Demon clearly had memories of hospitals.

'Calm down Demon...you'll- you'll be fine. Just-just wait patiently.'

Archer thanked the medical staff who had Demon under sedation; he swiped his bloodied cheek with a wipe wondering why she kicked off as soon as she saw the doctors. She wounds from training had been infected and the drug from what they could tell was helping her mend.

In the light cotton blankets Demon slumbered eyes rolling in her head, he watched the staff mumble together before leaving him with her saluting. It seemed staff equally did not like Demon.

'How much of a hold can the Boss have over you? I just reminded you and you froze...'

Archer drew out a card from his pocket sighing, twirling the leisure pass card in his fingers he left humming in a better mood.

A feline shape slunk through the gap into the room, padding over the dry floor smelling of cleaning fluids. It wrinkled its nose at the clinical smell hanging around Demon before hopping into the chair to look at her.

'Hang in there kid. Da Boss needs ya and so da we. I'll come back later.'

Demon ruffled her hair on waking after a single night on the ward she had discharged herself and come back here. She preferred the dank room to the too clean ward. Padding into the bathroom, she relieved herself and got Harrison his sample. Why he wanted it, she did not care.

Strangely, her vomiting had not come back nor did her body ache.

'Guess that drug worked.'

Washing her face in the cold water and bathing as quickly as possible, she pulled on her gear. All in black Demon walked slowly back into her room where there was already food awaiting her and nearly double the normal amount. Food was another way they controlled her training, they only gave her the bare minimum each day. Such a large breakfast was a welcome surprise.

Wishing she had a partner to share in her strangely given spoils, she noticed she had a visitor.

Persian?

It approached confidently with its tail in the air and sat opposite her, its eyes boring into hers. It raised a paw and dabbed some cream from her desert before licking it delicately off.

'Are you here to take my food, girl?' she joked. Persian shook her head and pointed out a note underneath a bowl of prawns with a single paw stroke.

It read in handwritten text:

'Her name is Neena, she wants her breakfast. Do not delay or she will be upset.'- G

Demon realised who she was now, the same Persian that Giovanni had petted when in his office. Quickly, with extreme politeness, she served the prawns to Neena. Demon even gave a polite bow, laid out a napkin beside the dish and strangely wished she had a flower.

Neena meowed once and bent over the bowl daintily eating her meal while Demon disregarded protocol and shovelled it down. At least she started to, until Neena slapped her with a paw.

Choking on a chunk of crusty bread, Demon retched a few times before drinking to stop herself from being sick. She growled at the Persian who pushed the utensils towards her. The Persian wore a patient yet expectant expression and meowed again to her as if mothering her.

Sighing, unbelieving that she had to take lessons from his cat; Demon took the spoon and slowly ate. She silently swallowed each mouthful until nothing remained.

As she ate, Neena focussed on a small pot of cream. Demon moved it away from her wanting it for desert, she had not had cream in months, causing her to growl and flicked her tail dangerously. Remembering the note, she poured the cream into the bowl, letting Neena lap it up and clean it from her whiskers using her paws like wet hands to mop up ever drop and wash her pretty face.

'Right Magikarp, training time.' She rose and cleared the plates after Neena had finished. 'Are you accompanying me Neena?' she asked swiftly, wanting to know why Neena had decided to grace her with her presence.

'Merow.'

Unsure of what this meant Demon went to leave for the pool. Neena hissed and leapt in front of her, she rubbed against Demon and ran her tail across her hand. Demon rubbed her over before trying to leave again. Neena circled her, pushing her towards the other end of the corridor with her warm fur tickling her skin pleasantly. But Demon shook her off recalling her Boss's orders.

'No Neena, I'll play later.'

Running towards the pool, Demon did not see Neena approach the bend: purring and trilling to someone who stood just out of sight.


	8. Hit and Run

Demon laughed, watching the Magikarp leap around the pool. The one who delighted in ramming her in the gut she called Moe. Moe, on seeing the black shape rippling on the surface, launched his attacks. Each time he heard the thing said 'Harder.' Moe understood the word; it meant his attack was not strong enough so he did it again, powering his tail fin down to gain more momentum and speed.

'That's it you're doing much better Moe.' Demon said approvingly.

'Who's Moe?'

Demon turned around to see two Rockets watching her with puzzled faces, but the voice came from near her feet.

A Meowth standing on two legs and _talking?_

Demon blinked in astonishment. The Pokémon frowned at her lack of response and spoke again:

'Meowth got your tongue? Or was it that prissy Persian that Meowth saw you talking to, kid?' it purred.

Demon hesitated to reply and the cat got cross. He span around hitting her in the leg with his tail.

'Give me an answer kid; stop acting like da rest of the bunch. They call me a freak or just gawp- I'm a real conversationalist...so give me something.'

Demon found herself just gawping before she slapped herself and offering a hand but the pokemon shook his head and gestured for her to talk.

Demon pondered on her first question not wanting to offend the pokemon, he frowned and began to tap his foot quickly growing tired of her lack of voice. A loud ringing laugh made Demon look up to see two humans, two Rockets in fact. The two Rockets smirked. The women laughed behind her hand, and then asked a question.

'Are you the Boss's new recruit? Is that why he likes you, because you're mute?'

Demon snarled, ticked off at their lack of respect. She slammed her hand on to the nearby table, cracking along the whole length. They stepped back a few paces holding on to each other for support.

'You should not be here. This is my solitary domain.' She hissed through clenched teeth.

Meowth jumped on to the table (minding the crack) and offered a paw.

'Name's Meowth. This is Jessie and James: my humans.' They both offered protests but Demon took his paw and shook it solemnly.

'Sorry for the silence, I was considering questions to ask. My first is did you learn to talk or were you a participant in the Underground too?'

Meowth's fur rose on end and she saw the female Rocket cursed loudly forcing her partner to grab her sharply straining to hold her back.

'Jess, cool it. The kid doesn't know that de Underground is a name for the hell pit we're threatened with if we fail. It's a bad place kid. One big glorified torture room.'

He licked a paw rubbing his fur back seeing Demon was starting to accept he really could talk. It was no scientific lab pokemon, which stood on the table before her.

'Kid, I learnt like you did. Reputation and enunciaten da words til I got it.'

'I-'

The Magikarp leapt out again and Demon pivoted on her heel to block its tackle. The force knocked her into the table, upsetting Meowth.

Demon laughed at Moe's improved power. The water began to glow a white magnesium colour, causing Demon to shield herself and Meowth from the light. They all gasped on seeing a blue Gyarados rearing out of the pool with its tail hanging out the other end.

'Moe, you did it!' Demon cried out flinging herself around Moe's neck. Moe cried in happiness along with her, whilst bobbing his head up and down. This shook Demon around whilst she cried with laughter feeling her first deserved joy with pokemon was better than she'd hoped.

Meowth froze, along with Jessie and then James, when they saw the Persian. They quickly made to leave but were stopped by a voice they had heard and knew well.

'You three are forbidden to be here. I believe I told you to stay clear Meowth.'

Demon was flung off when Moe gave a particularly large swing of his head. She hit the wall next to Giovanni, who ducked sharply with a curse.

On seeing the Boss behave, well, Un-Boss-Like the trio managed to scarper off throwing looks of deep fear and apology towards their Boss hoping in vain he would not cut their pay again.

Demon, with her legs akimbo, glanced up at Giovanni's face, which was tightly controlled; she waited for a second and then pulled a face.

His jaw twitched but he did not laugh. Silently promising herself to get him laughing, even if it was suppressed laughter, she brushed herself off.

'I told you to feed them, not evolve them.' He snapped all warmth in his voice gone.

Demon lowered her eyes, feeling stung. She thought this would please him.

'Fortunately this one can be used for an upcoming mission. So, it is not a total loss. Dinner is in ten minutes and I suggest you go and dine with the rest. You still have three months and a half left; I hope you have not forgotten our wager?' he added slyly.

'No Sir.'

He made an amused sound.

'Then fight back Kai, all I see is you rolling over for me. I'll wait for the chance to tickle you, after you call me Boss of course.' He walked away leaving Demon confused. Why did he use her real name? What he did mean by implying she was rolling over?

He wanted her to fight, good time for a food fight then...

Demon returned to her room with Giovanni in the lead, he did not ask questions nor attempt to engage in conversation. She walked quietly just behind him out of respect but felt like his gaze wandered back to her at times.

'Nothing to ask me Demon?' Giovanni smiled charmingly hand in his pocket casually walking.

'Sir?' Kai sped up her walk to match him still trying to act calm.

'You seem very relaxed, not long along it was much different with you.'

'Well, I-'

'Speak Demon. There is nothing to fear from me, as long as you are honest to your Boss.' Kai caught a cheeky look in his eye and grinned back at him tauntingly swaying her hips.

'I'm just glad to meet fellow pokemon trainers.'

Giovanni chuckled amused, his trainers were far from simple beginners and they did not play nice. He glanced back at her seeing a glow of hope in her eyes and behind that, the pain she hid.

'I wish I could share your optimism Kai.'

Kai sighed, that was not a lie and it was not the complete truth either.

It was the voice, she knew this other project had something to do about why Harrison and to some extent Giovanni wanted her.

'What is the island Sir. They mentioned it in the- when I was recovering.'

'Demon, never ask about that again.'

Demon caught the edge in his voice and nodded.

Giovanni smirked seeing Petrel ahead; his new pair were behaving very astute in their duties. He did like this one's attitude although sometimes he really roused him in dangerous ways.

'Petrel good, Archer sent you? Excellent. Kai this is Petrel, he and his cousin are budding executives. Very clever men. Learn from them.'

Giovanni walked away with his hands behind his back, at ease with the developments of late.

Demon glanced at the tall man, his looks suited him, as did his uniform as his top jacket was black not white but had silver thread down the main body. It stood out as if he had consciously forgotten his suit jacket.

His eyes intrigued her most.

They were unlike any Rocket she had seen, they were open and friendly with warmth that put her at ease with him. Good-natured eyes like his reminded her of former colleagues in her old jobs.

'Nice to meet you Kai, we had best go now. The other Rockets will gladly eat your food as well.'

'Mine? You don't eat with the rest? Or have you eaten already? What's with the um...is that your uniform. It looks different.'

'You caught me.' he raised his hands placing his arms behind his head grinning. 'I am able to alter my look to whatever I want. As for the questions, no to both. So, shall we head up, I do want to eat today.'

Demon nodded saluting until Petrel held her arms gently.

'Please, you don't need to do that when we're alone. I'm a nice guy. It does not bother me.'

Demon smiled at him, Petrel let go smiling back slightly flushing before beckoning her to follow him.

Demon stood patiently in the queue, ignoring and being ignored by the other Rockets. After obtaining her food and a rice pudding, she glanced quickly around to see the layout of where everyone sat.

She noticed far above them in the rafters there were electronic displays advertising the latest tech made by the company and this was being viewed by suits in glass walkways in the levels above. They could not see the Rockets and yet cleverly Demon saw the Rockets got a good look at the suited men with their woman guide dressed in a beautiful coral blue suit. Easy to see targets and so close to the outside business should, Demon guessed, they need to have them vanish for a purpose.

Not wanting to be tripped over or have food eaten by anyone but herself, she noticed the staircase to the second level had an arch within reach. Perfect.

She caught sight of Wolf and his crew who were discussing something important. She almost went over to them, but then why should they want her? She had got them in trouble, stealing another glance above her she watched with fascination as the suits did not even glance down.

Therefore, Demon climbed up the stairwell with the food stray. Whilst sitting within the arch she tucked in, without realising everyone else was watching her. Wolf spied her and called to her in greeting, Demon noticed most of them wore ordinary clothing over their uniform or simple black slacks- ah, easily mistaken for workers on break time or low rank company muscle if seen.

'Demon, good to see you! Come on, have a seat.' He patted the bench near him but saw her wink. He was not sure what she was doing, and soon everyone went back to the important business of food. Some with slightly bigger piles of it now and had to defend against angry fellows.

Seth had just collected his food eyes twinkling at the extra helping of pie, it paid off flirting and attending to the kitchen staff occasionally, not that anyone knew. He spotted Demon and scowled – he wanted to punish his ex-student.

He would have to join the line as a tall dark shape moved in his view.

'Get down you idiot.'

People glanced up interested, Proton, the youngest of the Executives, was a loose cannon when provoked – this should be good. He glared up at Demon, who simply ate and disregarded his noise.

'Sounds like a Growlithe barking at a Persian doesn't he?' People whispered with snickers. Proton sensed his authority slipping so he calmly drew out a notebook, which he used as a threat to present to Giovanni. That and he could use his pen very well and he saw the other Rockets get nervous with wary looks at Demon who was oblivious to it all.

'Shame I must _write _a name so soon.' He purred.

Seth found himself in a rage. How dare Proton punish her first, he had his own method of dealing with disobedient Rockets. He could show her a different game played between two people in private.

What neither noticed was Demon dropping her rice pudding in their area. People watched it feeling it was almost in slow motion. Some hoped the cameras got a good shot so they could replay it for the best laugh of this week. The young blood was already proving to be one of the boys.

The rice pudding landed on Seth's head but the explosion did not catch Proton who side stepped away. Seth cried in outrage before tearing off the bowl and slamming in on a table.

Seeing he was unable to reach her, Seth stormed off outside to vent his heat. Proton, however, demanded she should get down. Demon leapt down, landing on Proton's left hand side.

'Nice moves dear, I hope you have better tricks though.'

Proton held her close grinning, the Rocket froze, and they watched him draw a black line across her cheek with the fine tip of the pen pressing the skin hard enough to leave a red mark with the ink.

They knew what it meant.

'I enjoy the beauty of weapon fare. The art of bloodshed.'

Demon smiled cheerily back, shame she had no weapon, as she could have shown him her moves.

'A ninja does not fear. They are one with their surroundings. Both enemy and fellow ninja are part of the event to be, Proton.' She lent closer to him, his eyes narrowed, 'I am not afraid.'

Proton flashed a grin and Demon heard female giggles, she caught glares from other woman who watched her enviously. Proton had quite the following and Demon smirked, what a player.

'Cousin, leave her alone. She is not worth your trouble. The Boss wants a word.'

Proton let her go smirking and adjusting his cap to sit just so upon his head.

'Duty calls, not that you can say much, pen-marked lab rat.'

Proton ascends the stairway; goaded by the whispers and taunts Demon picked up the pen he had dropped hurling at his face.

Proton span trapping it between two fingers with a look of malice in his eyes.

'_Never do that again bitch._' He growled through his teeth advancing down two steps at Demon who cracked her knuckles picking up a knife twirling it ready eyeing his larger blade apprehensively.

'COUSIN'

Petrel knew Archer or even Giovanni might come out if only to stop Proton mauling another Rocket. He had to keep a lid on his anger or even sweet promises would not save him from exile or death. Rockets that did not follow the law paid a heavy price; they had a chance now and one that was not offered so quickly after training for years. Proton must not throw it again for some bitch.

'Get here now.' 'Stop being a grumpy Gyarados.'

Demon heard Viper and Wolf call her half-standing from the bench gesturing to her.

She nodded politely and sat opposite Wolf on reaching his table releasing her death grip of the knife that clattered across the table. Chatter resumed and a few people still watched Demon with suspicious looks, no one dared to rile Proton, even the veterans recognised him for a budding promotion and gave him space.

Proton walked away moodily as Archer stepped out on to the platform overhead, watching them all. Archer and the other high-ranking Rockets held dinner in a private suit on the next level. The Boss would dine with them at times, on the rare occasion he surprised the others by sitting with them. Mostly Giovanni dined alone or on business with invited guests in a separate building to the west of the grounds in the private part of the complex as no Rocket had clearance to dine up the levels without leave or prior arrangement via The Boss or his secretary.

Archer sensed something had happened; he was not sure what but he would find out.

Archer grinned to see Demon had neglected her food. He picked up the tray and made off with it, calling back so she could hear.

'No food for you then Demon, I guess training is too much isn't it?'

Demon rose growling, ready to fight. She turned and locked eyes, piercing his with a challenge he could not ignore… but she had no Pokémon, shame. He wanted to pay her back.

Viper stared at her until she stopped watching Archer; she sat sedately down disappointed and hungry. Wolf leant over, pushing his pudding towards her, and others put berries on top. She blinked away tears of gratitude.

'Can't let Archer hurt our new member, plus the boys seemed to like you. Giving that snob Seth pudding will be talked about – nice one.' Don chuckled.

Demon noticed Meowth signalling to her, he kept pointing to her neck and shaking his head. He then gestured to Seth. She frowned, bending over her food nearly drooling.

Wolf patted his mouth down feeling satisfied with his now full stomach, seeing Demon equally pleased made him think of their previous encounter.

'What was the cash for Demon?'

Demon raised her head with a spoon by her lips; she shrugged engulfing the spoon and sucking the contents off loudly ignoring the question. Wolf nudged her and Don mournfully felt his empty pockets reminding himself of the loss.

'They have it ready should you last the training. A small extra flow of cash.'

'I- It's worthless now. Don you should have kept it.'

Don made a low griping sound clearly wishing he had not handed it over as protocol demanded.

'It was a considerable amount, similar to a bribe- know what I mean boys?'

The crew muttered in agreement pushing Demon for an answer; she stood up in the middle of her meal deciding the food was not worth the questions. They could not find out about the research.

'I wanted to get into the Plateau, happy now? I needed to get a signature.'

Squirtle chuckled pulling the bowl over to his corner swiftly cleaning up the food before he wiped his mouth slovenly and stretched.

'A fan girl of Lance? Who would have thought it eh Wolf? Out of your league mate.'

After the meal, each of the crews moved out to train, study or to relax in the leisure centre, Wolf whisper to Don moving slightly behind the others who flex their muscles eager for time in the gym.

Don nodded and clapped his leader's shoulder

'I'll see what CJ has dug up, Petrel might know. I'll play it cool.'

Demon waved good-bye to Wolf's crew before pacing alone down the B block towards the stairs. Her room was in the lower levels so she wanted to see how the other Magikarp were.

'Afternoon.'

Demon span around to see Seth smiling at her: it was not pleasant and very uncomfortable. Seth drifted on his feet towards her and Demon backed off. She was not used to the close proximity of him: he now had her trapped against the wall.

'I forgive you for the trick,' he said, running a hand through her hair. Demon clenched her jaw on feeling a prick on her neck. It was a sharp sensation and she clapped her hand to the point

'What?'

A hot burning spread through her body: it pooled around her thighs, confusing her mind by clouding her thoughts of rational methodology with desire. She drew in a shaky breath while Seth leant in taking her by the arm and guided her into a secluded room.

'Seth?' she whispered, wary of his intention: realising it was not friendly or wanted.

Seth pressed against her eagerly, observing her eyes and twitching muscles. He ran his hand along her arm suggestively, slowly curling his fingers teasing her hot skin.

'I'll wait for you to feel ready, no one will disturb us.' he buried his face in her hair, pulling her against him. 'I will make you call my name so much you'll want more,' he added huskily, he tugged his shirt open to show his well-developed torso taking her hand running it around his chest.

Demon knew why, he was trying to get the aphrodisiac working and this horrified her as this had...other had done this shit. He bent his head nuzzling her neck as his hand wandered over her buttocks rubbing around her most sensitive place. Kai nearly shouted, in training with the ninja they had treated her like a male as she asked but this had repercussions especially when it came to romantic encounters, the few she had taught her men were not as emotionally attached. They thrive off physical encounters and hungered for them like no one's business intending to use them for either selfish gain or genuine affection.

She feigned another wave of desire and Seth bent his head to kiss her. She held herself still and he paused, savouring his chance seeing her mouth wedged open in expectation.

'Relax, it won't hurt you. You might even need more than once.'

Demon gave him a head butt to his temple as her Sensei had taught her, and he would have been proud. Her forehead collided with his nose breaking it in a spurt of blood and cracking sound.

Seth collapsed in a heap. She fled the corridor and the room, staggering down the stairs into C block to seek some empty door. This was the normal rank and file, the officers in the higher levels of this block in the complex would only do what Seth had attempted.

Needing a place to hide until the drug wore off she pulled at each door not caring who heard darting her head about seeking another escape or hidden enemy.

She halted dead to see someone in the corridor.

'Jessie...'

Demon fell to her knees panting with the effort of fighting the drug. Jessie walked past her and Demon lowered her head in defeat.


	9. Lessons to learn

Giovanni shuddered letting out a soft moan watching the image of Demon on all fours panting heavily with tears in her eyes and shaking with the effort to control her impulses.

Seeing her so vulnerable awoke a beast in him, he hated Seth, he half stood wild in his mood.

'I'll bring you here; torture you for daring to touch her.'

He slammed his fist on his desk panting himself glancing at the door wondering if he should-

'No-I cannot interfere. She would think ill of me.'

He clenched his teeth biting his lip, drawing blood his dabbed it with his handkerchief.

Giovanni sat behind his desk, he played back the feed on the security camera pausing it at a particular shot. His hand on the mouse shook barely able to click once without holding it down for too long. Licking his dry lips tasting his blood he observed her position with lusty sighs.

'Why am I still...fuck.' he sighed, he knew why, checking the doors he drank in the sight on the screen. Kai was turned away staring over her shoulder at the camera.

Giovanni chuckled licking his lips; he tapped the drawer with his fingertips removing a tube, glancing at the label he snorted. Running his fingers along the cool tube with slow rhythm that built up he smirked knowingly. He partly jerked his hand to the pictures on the desk with an uneasy breath, before reminding himself that her picture was not there now, only the boy's was there.

'Tangy Orange?'

A side door opened, a young child bowed his head and averted his eyes coughing.

Giovanni sipped his coffee placing the tube in his pocket. He clicked the window out hoping if the boy saw he would not ask why. Not that he cared much, at the boy's age of ten he had already figured out what adults meant by suggestive glances and why his mother had men leaving her room. It was never for love, but always for her game of control.

'What are you doing boy? You know my rules concerning your restricted areas.'

The boy looked away, why did he act like this around women. Why was he replacing her?

'Talon is hungry. I shared my food. I need more, please Sir.'

Giovanni laughed, he stood following the boy to the other room.

'Who is she?'

'A trainee my boy, soon to become a great trainer. One day you will face her.'

The boy's eyes stared into Giovanni's each had a hard expression determined to gain his affection. No one else deserved it but him and he had to have it.

'I will win.'

Jessie returned to lift her up. She half-carried Demon into a room and with a flick of her wrist she locked the door. Only good thing about those metal bands was no one could get into a room or the base unless they had one. Each had a chip so areas were restricted depending on your rank; there were no exceptions to that rule, other than the executives and of course the Boss.

Demon hurled herself on the bed, moaning and shivering with feelings she could not control. Jessie offered her water that she gulped down.

Lowering her head into the soft pillow Demon wept: all she wanted was a chance to be with a Pokémon and all she got was torment from every Rocket but Wolf, his crew and the trio.

Even Giovanni seemed to be turning on her now with his silent lack of intervention.

'I know how you might feel,' Jessie gently rubbed her hair in long slow touches 'They tried this on me too, if James hadn't helped me... I will not let scum like Seth think he can do what he likes. Good job knocking him out, too bad it won't help his bloated ego.'

'Jessie-'

'You must think me an evil witch. I have my reasons, but we girls have to fight together. We cannot let the boys win. If you like, I can leave you for a bit.' Jessie reached out to open the door but Demon curled up into a quivering ball in the box like room.

'No...'

Jessie returned to her side, stroking her hair. Jessie had known the wicked ways of men, but she agreed with Meowth who had said this person was not someone they should ignore. She could sense a gentler hidden side in Demon, one that could love and laugh as they did.

'No Jessie, I'll wait it out. I know what you mean, I won't want to after...'

Jessie laughed; as that was something she had felt too, they weren't the best inspiration.

'I'm- I never asked you why or how you found me with Moe.'

'M- oh right. Well, Meowth heard about you. He hates Neena and always tries to listen in on her conversations. He thinks it will lead to replacing her. I doubt it but I- he is a teammate and I won't crush him. We've been through too much.'

'What do you mean?'

The door opened and Meowth leapt in followed by James, who stopped and looked shyly away from Demon sprawling on the bed flushing darker half turned to the outside.

'It's fine James. You were right, that bastard did try it on.' she hissed. James was glad to have her as a team member alongside Meowth. Although the scratch cat pokemon was a pain, he did have a few redeeming ways about him.

'You hang in there kid. You gave him worse than he you. Meowth will claw his eyes out if you like.' He purred lying in her arms to soothe her.

'You're being awfully kind today,' Jessie commented. Meowth chuckled, and James caught Demon's eye there was no hatred towards him and that made him sigh happier now.

'The kid is like us. Bottom rank and file.'

'No Meowth, we know she's a favoured Rocket. So don't try that one.'

Meowth arched his back flicking his tail before sighing with disappointment.

'Do ya feel like that kid?'

Demon shook her head, Meowth blinked surprised.

'I see you as my friend. You all tried to warn me. I was a fool not to listen.'

'For a street wise kid, ya dropped the fish there.'

'Mind if I join the fun?' James's voice was soft and well spoken. There was a constant emotion in his eyes, subtle and powerful and his light blue hair shone in the light.

Demon sat up, shifting so they all could be sitting together. She felt ill at ease for interrupting their afternoon and tried to rise on to her feet, James laid a hand on her shoulder.

'We usual just sit around doing nothing much. You made our time fun without trying kid.'

Demon turned to Meowth, who lay on his back whilst cleaning his golden charm.

'Why do you call me that?' she asked, wondering why he valued his charm.

Meowth did not answer. James did though flicking his hair out pausing as Jessie raised a sculpted eyebrow.

'Because you are new, that is his charm by the way. It should bring us luck.' He sounded disappointed.

Demon pondered this and then clenched a fist.

'It already has, it brought me James. When I get my Pokémon, I'll help you guys get somewhere as you helped me.'

Jessie frowned despite James looking up with interest until he saw her glance. Jessie did not seem pleased, Demon turned to the pokemon hoping he would understand. She needed help and some support from the normal ranks. Somehow with their help, even if she had to lose this bet.

She could keep herself- her plan.

'And you too Meowth... Meowth, do you know Giovanni well?'

The question brought silence. She bulked and went to leave but Meowth sat up and looked to his human partners with burning eyes and a raised tail much like Neena.

'If you two are going to take a walk now's the time. This stuff is secret, so I'll appreciate you letting me have space.' He growled to them, not backing down.

'I don't want you to be booted from your own rooms,' Demon began. However they smiled, shaking their heads at her feigning horror at Meowth's display making him giggle.

'I think the tales Meowth tells are worth listening to, he knows the Boss quite well. You would do well to ask him questions afterwards; he'll help you survive this base and all who are here.' Jessie stated as James waved. They passed through the door chatting over their rivals who apparently had been badmouthing them and left her in the paws of Meowth.

'Listen to Meowth, for now there are two simple things you must know about the Boss:

'First, whatever you do don't cross him or you'll not wake up the next day, and second is to do your job or don't come back.' Meowth flicked his tail, relaxing it and then looked at Demon waiting for her reaction.

Demon sighed, feeling more human now there was only Meowth who shifted slightly as she did and she wondered how good his smell was with her in her condition. '...I understand, stay loyal and don't screw up because Giovanni needs our strength.'

Meowth blinked, giving her a sidelong glance. Demon ducked her head from the razor gaze of this Pokémon. He sat up; swinging his legs on the side of the bed having this talk was helping him get a measure of her.

'You seem to be familiar with the Boss; he lets you call him by name?'

'Not exactly, he never said so. I call him Sir in his presence, but his name is Giovanni is it not?'

Meowth nodded. This human was bold; if the Boss was going to take offense then he would have done so by now.

Over the next two months, Meowth informed Demon of the mealtime rules: who sat where and who would be a good ally. Demon obeyed his advice and even allowed him to watch her train and raise the Magikarp even when he cracked jokes that made her groan more than laugh. Harrison continued to monitor her progress while she trained and submitted herself to various different exercises. Giovanni watched in the shadows, unseen by her or his chief scientist.

One thing did come back to haunt Demon. Archer had heard eventually about Seth and after being in a ward for a few weeks, he had returned without any damage to his ego.

'It hurt a lot really, the Doc said to go lightly on work. My skull is bruised but there is no other damage thankfully.' Seth would tell anyone who heard. He did not say what happened, but he did not leave out who did it.

'Demon, wait I need to speak with you.'

Archer approached briskly toward Demon who was dreading what he would say, his right hand was behind his back much like Giovanni. His stride was purposeful and seeped with confidence and his head was held high. She had heard Seth was out and acting like some injured hero. She wanted to finish him off, but she did not have the heart. He would probably kill himself with any luck.

'Yes Sir?'

'Not here, inside. Now.'

Demon guardedly sat in the room nearest to them on Archer's insistence, waiting for him to start talking; Archer remained standing checking his watch briefly flashing the expensive make in her direction. A reminder, she knew, he had wealth, security and power and she had her 'skills'.

'Giovanni will have to be informed of this, in fact, he already has.' Archer turned on hearing a knock and Giovanni walked in to sit opposite Demon.

He did not look pleased. He leant back rolling his shoulders not taking his eyes from her.

Demon felt betrayed, were they going to damn her for Seth's actions?

'Why so vicious Demon?' he said with no emotion in his voice.

Demon promptly exploded with rage half rising in her seat leaning closer to him wanting to scare.

'If you think I'm going to say sorry for my action against Seth, then you are a fool Giovanni!'

Kai coiled up ready to fight until Giovanni sighed.

Archer went from a sitting position to standing, within five seconds Kai clutched her stomach retching. He then cleared his throat as if nothing happened checking his watch again.

'You are an even bigger one; I don't care if you had killed him. The cocky so and so will have the most gruelling training I can devise.'

Giovanni motioned to Archer who forced Demon on her knees before Giovanni. Giovanni lifted her face so he could see her eyes; he drew out his pistol and placed the business end at her throat.

'Remember Harrison and what I told him. He is an idiot who dares to ruin my plans concerning you. I alone will punish them.'

He paused, gesturing to someone who stood behind Demon that moved in the light above her.

'This is Arianna; she is Archer's fellow commander. You might want learn from my high-ranking officers. Forgive me for the briefness of this meeting. I have important guests, until next time Demon.'

Giovanni replaced his pistol in its shoulder holster, adjusting his cuffs he smiled at Demon. Giovanni moved past his executives, Archer hauled Demon on her feet, Giovanni nodded to him.

'First Executive Archer lesson: While we teach you to pass you through your basic training in a single week you obey. Oh, one more special order. Never talk crudely to me or Giovanni.'

Arianna sighed looking disappointed raising a brow at him expectantly; Archer bristled at her lack of support. The tension made Demon curse, they both glared at her, they had a common dislike.

'Fine. This is why.'

Archer struck her in the gut with his knee. Demon slammed on to her knees seeing Arianna walk up calmly. She giggled behind her hand looking down at her smugly hand on hip.

'Demon, you have to obey us now. Third rule: No spits with Proton or Petrel.'

Demon caught a blur and coughed as an Ekans wrapped around her waist while a Houndour had her by the throat. They did not change their firm expressions or command their pokemon; it was almost a routine thing that chilled Demon to the core. No smirks just cold eyes.

'Enough. Put no marks on her that she does not need.'

Giovanni left without another word and Demon stood once freed but did not check for wounds, instead she excused herself from them with a polite nod.

'So rash, Kai. You should relax, The Boss has it all planned for you. Just give up.'

Demon stared into Arianna's eyes, her cold expression only made her angrier.

'There is something that needs my attention. I will not trouble you with the details.'

Arianna's smile froze; Archer closed his eyes as he made a face wishing Demon would learn.

'I am sure I can understand whatever silly reason you have to offer.'

Demon shook her head. She bowed again stiffly eyeing the pokemon with more dislike than she thought she could ever harbour for pokemon. This is wrong.

'None of you understand me. You all don't get it.'

'Then tell us, we can help you Kai, only when you want it.' Archer cut in offering a hand as Demon pushed the door open. She only stared into his eyes hard ignoring the hand.

'Demon's code: Only trusted friends can deal with my shit. You aren't a friend.'

Seth was going to die this time.

Demon crept into the shadows to listen. Viper had already confronted Seth before she had the chance to do it herself. Seth was slouching against the wall staring archly back at Viper, whom Demon now considered a littermate as he was bound to her. They both knew the effects of the drug and had to be careful when with their fellow Rockets so as not to injure them.

'Why, Seth? She is a lovely woman and yes, most of us would love to wake up next to her. That does not justify being callus enough to drug rape her.' Viper's whispering voice now rasped with anger; his muscles were bulging with the effort it took to hold himself back.

'Well, Viper, you may be the Boss's little general among the ranks. But the only way to get a woman to obey you is when you are with her. If you understand.' Seth drawled arrogantly. Demon had heard enough. Giovanni was busy so there was no one to stop her doing what she should have done already.

'Seth, your time is up.' she whispered before launching her fist at him, grinning like death. Seth screamed in fear as she leered at him again, he had heard what she did in the lab.

'No Demon.' Viper held her back while she growled, teeth glinting and eyes bearing all the glamour of a maniac.

Seth strode away disgustedly while Demon snarled, wanting to hunt him down.

'SETH. Get your ass here, bitch.'

'You're my bitch Kai.'

Viper pinned her with his forearm and shouted at her, worried for her safety, as outside the lab they had no protection if they injured someone.

'Kai enough ignore him. Hold still.'

He was angry and worried: the Boss would not tolerate her fighting with the others.

'Demon.'

Another voice interrupted Viper who stood aside head bowed in respect yet still present.

'Sir, Kai is just stressed- she does not know what-'

'Quiet Viper, she knows full well her actions are against our laws.'

Archer grasped Kai by the throat, slamming her into the wall. She did not attack but held still, a low growl curled itself out of her throat.

'If I see you brawling again, the wager will be terminated. You will go back to the gutter you crawled out from.'

'Seth, I- he tried to...'

'I don't care what he did. By Giovanni, Seth will be punished. That is what the Boss means by his word.'

'You don't get it he-'

Archer cruelly grinned with satisfaction; he loved it when women tried to use a man's fault.

'You really believe you would be the first to fall prey to another's desires in this team? Get used to it. We stop it when possible but sometimes the threat is a good motivator.'

He released her, brushing his hands down his white coat.

'Would you not agree my dear Arianna?'

Arianna was silent but she admired Demon's vicious will.

'Threat yes, yet it depends on what kind of threat. Most need fear of pain, death. I find lack of oxygen the best.'

Demon swallowed seeing her tapping her fingers on the pokéball that she swore held the Ekans.

Viper shook with worry, Harrison would be pissed if they attacked. He cannot do anything; they were among the top ranking.

'Let the lessons sink in Demon. Or something else may have to, we four each have favoured means. Even Petrel, he may act sweet but don't upset him.'

'Arianna, Giovanni wants us up top. Silph's stinger team are failing so we may have to drag them to the block.'

'Good, another band of _men_ gone. The league will go with luck. We have most gyms under thumb. Demon, I say this so you know fighting is pointless.'

Demon turned, face burning with the double humiliation: Meowth's advice had been forgotten. She needed to go into the lower levels to see Moe. Moe always knew how to cheer her up with a well-placed water attack.


	10. Pool side

Moe was swimming in his new tank with his wives. The black shadow called Kai had gotten him wives so he would do anything for the provider of his good fortune.

Giovanni paced furiously down into the lower levels, those fools, they thought they would get a larger cut? Did they really believe he would fund such a ridiculous method for more than it was worth, even if it had a slim chance that it wouldn't fuck up?

'Idiots...' he drew out his Iphone calling his elite, 'How goes the progress of the St. Anne?'

'We will be docking in Vermillion as planned. Sabrina moulded this batch well. Ate up the words of John Silvano. Where did you find that classy bastard?'

'Ah, I have my ways. What of Surge, he cannot meddle.'

'He won't. His loyalty has put a strangle hold on him.'

'Tell my ninja friend to pay him another visit. Send in the lighter ship to board and remove my Narcotics. Ship it to the usual address Max.'

'Sir.'

Giovanni hung up angrily, those leaders were fools to deny him once, he still held a hope, and one had fallen. It was time he called again and spoke into the air.

'Archer, tell the black vipers to move in on Saffron. Inform Petrel to practice his shooting.'

Lowering his wrist, he punched the wall slicing open his skin laughing darkly.

Shaking with his anger, he did not see Demon who had leapt out of sight just as he came around the corner bristling with his dark mood. And to think he had thought them worth his time. He should have cancelled when he got the brief. Still, he liked to give people some chance and it would make a good joke.

Sighing, Giovanni wondered if a long overdue break from his base was needed. He had not checked on the labs out to sea in a while. There was still Demon though… he had brushed her off too soon. Yes, he should see her.

'Kai Gunner...hmm, my best chance to discover the research.'

After all, she was weakening. Soon she would become one of them, but it was as if she had already accepted her fate. Did she notice how he watched her and knowingly misled him?

Demon crouched still, not disappearing down the tunnel, he knew about her father's work?

'That- that can't...dad?'

He had heard her telling Meowth that her old sensei had advised her to embrace challenges and let them make you stronger, while the pokemon had shared his life of misery and triumph against it.

Giovanni sped up his pace lifting up his head with purpose returning to him.

'Time's running out. The new trainers have already passed by the nugget bridge, the renegade leaders will return to their holes. Kai needs to choose.'

He glanced at the wet floor but shrugged.

'Moe, always soaking the side chasing your girl's around. Ah. Woah. SHIT.'

Giovanni slipped on the poolside, he leant on his unsteady feet splaying out his arms in an attempt to keep his balance. Momentum carried him backwards as his eyes bulged with horror.

Demon saw him smack his head before falling in and she reacted on pure instinct. She leapt in.

Moe had dived down and caught Giovanni because Kai looked like she cared: maybe this older male was her mate, or she wanted him to be hers. Moe did not mind which. He drew Giovanni out of the water to the shallows as Demon caught up with him.

'SIR!' she cried, shaking his shoulders. She tried to wake him but he did respond.

Without further hesitation, as his life could be in danger, she quickly undid his suit and loosened his tie until it lay behind his head. She opened his shirt: his chest was powerful and taut but Kai calmed herself by breathing carefully ignoring her mind goading her. Now was neither the time for memories of past encounters nor time for idle thoughts of murdering her only hope.

She felt for a pulse, hoping she would not have to resuscitate him. The idea of doing that to her Boss was weird, not forgetting the danger of being caught in such a position.

There was a pulse!

Probing his head tenderly, she felt no fractures or movement in his skull so she rolled him over until his body was slightly off the ground on top of her knee. She started hitting his back and squeezing his stomach to expel water; she kept it up for a few minutes and spoke to him.

'Please Giovanni, breathe more, you cannot die on me. They'll kill me if you do.'

She paused and added archly a promise she could fulfil if she wanted.

'I'll kill you myself first.'

Giovanni breathed slowly, listening to her talk curiosity spiked it sounded like an opening to a longer monologue of thoughts. He desired most to learn about her time with the ninja, there was much her Sensei had not told him about training and fears she had disclosed to him.

'You are one of the strongest men I know, the other was my dad. You are not that old so you can't let age take you.'

He felt like telling her he was not that old in mind and physically he was very able.

'Your wife or... lover will mourn your passing.'

He almost laughed. His late wife hated him after he had deserted her and his son, and his lovers were one-night stands. He had not been committed to anyone in years.

'I'll...'

He nearly gave himself away as he felt the urge to command her to finish that line.

'I'll miss you. You gave my life a goal and purpose.'

Giovanni twitched a hand, not one in a thousand Rockets would dared to confess their gratitude to him in person. It was through tribute they showed due reverence yet she openly gave hers.

'I will probably never get to tell you how much your offer has changed my life Giovanni.' He heard her drew a breath. 'You cannot let your dreams die.'

Giovanni started coughing loudly as he felt he would make his presence known now. All that information proved she was the Gunner on file. He had to be careful. He had found his new champion, in training at least.

'Kai-' he murmurs gently running his hand over her face brushing her wet hair back. 'I have not thanked you for helping with the Gyarados. For saving my life.'

'I cannot be seen with you Sir.'

Kai looked around hesitating, Giovanni pushed himself up holding on to her side he turned his head watching her, he smirking quickly replacing the expression with sincerity looking deep into her eyes. He took her hand in his firmly rubbing his thumb over her palm soothingly.

'They will obey me Kai. Listen, your wager. It wasn't a wager.'

'I offered my help.'

Giovanni chuckled, checking his suit despite being drenched; he shifted knowing he could not let her see his crotch. He glanced sidelong at her swearing he caught a guarded look of fear. Had she seen his gesture, if so, she seemed prepared not unknowing. So, Kai did know pleasure of sorts.

'Kai, wait with me.'

He touched her thigh and swiftly removed a line of green slime as her attention turn to his touch; he caught another flash of understanding and avoidance from her face tightening around the mouth.

'Why are you- oh, I...' Kai looks away, listening. 'I am not meant to be in this area.'

Giovanni breathed deeply, she looked too delicious to pass up now. He started to reach around her back wanting to touch her. She seemed sensitive to feeling in and around her backside, which would be a good place to start on her special training.

'I offered my help because with your resources I can find out why my father died.'

'What?'

He narrowed his eyes keeping his hand in the small of her back massaging her muscles.

'Nothing Sir.' She glanced away avoiding him even leaning on to the opposite side of her body not against him. Giovanni looked away eyes glinting, stupid girl, he smirked. His mind called out to him,

'_I already have you; bound to me by the blood of murder. Bound by desire for truth, like me you seek to right wrongs'_, Giovanni spoke up.

'Your father was Kain Adrian Gunner, your mother-'

Kai grabbed his hand pushing her other hand against his mouth, Giovanni paused unsure.

'Please...don't. What I did. They don't know why.'

She let him go cursing herself; he squeezed her hand getting her attention immediately.

'What will you do to those that were _involved_?'

A pattering of feet. She smiled. Meowth was right on time, good; he had raised the alarm and got here before them. All according to plan: now she needed to disappear.

Standing up, she turned on her heel to leave but Giovanni grasped her ankle tightly. He needed to explain more to her, as his agent there were things she had to know soon. Kai turned. The position she was in was the same one he had seen over the cameras the day Seth had given her the drug: it was a look of vulnerability, and sensuality.

'Tell me...what will you do?'

For the second time he found himself aroused by her. He did not move, hoping if she had noticed his wet clothes tighten then she would forgive him. He was a man not a machine, he had desires like any other man, and she did know that very well in part.

'Get answers. Then decide who lives and who dies.'

'That may be impossible now.'

'Your law is not yet mine. I've read the code, if I leave under temporary oath, nothing official I can act on impulse.'

Giovanni sneered, true, this bitch was very clever, unwilling to calm when he played the grateful survivor. Even wilfully denying him a chance to encourage her to be familiar with him yet seemingly in her eyes she regretted the action. She had to be lonely lusting for company.

'I will meet you first thing tomorrow. We have important business to discuss Kai.'

Kai nodded an eager glance in her eyes. Giovanni swallowed stiffly this was getting harder to resist, not that he wanted to stop, but the chase was wetting his desires.

The approaching footsteps made him release her ankle. Meowth was at his side, and Demon had departed for the room in which she resided.

Archer and Arianna ran to his side while Meowth began explaining his story. Giovanni knew Meowth must have instructed Kai on how to aid others. After all, Meowth would never let harm come to him, even though he was not his top cat.

Archer could not believe Meowth had managed to get the Gyarados to save the Boss, even with its talents it was not possible. The Boss even would not explain fully how he was saved; only that Meowth had engineered it.

'Archer this does not concern you.' he simply said adjusting his collar.

'Demon, where was she in this?' Archer asked feeling that secretive ex ninja had _something_ to do with this act.

'The cameras reveal she had been on this level not too long ago. How she could not hear you Sir?'

Arianna monitored the Boss as he rose unaided to his feet.

'I'm fine my dear. Kai? She is forbidden to...she may be a ninja but her hearing is still a human's hearing.'

He grudgingly allowed medics to examine him. Checking his heart rate and limbs they checked BP and vision, Giovanni bore it coolly clenching his teeth at times.

'Finally, Demon will be joining me tomorrow when we put this mishap to bed.'

It would do her well to see what business they had a hand in. A revelation would give her proper motivation.

Demon trembled under her blankets: the dreams were getting worse, much worse. Giovanni was dead, shot by someone, the Rockets were defeated and absorbed by science- it made no sense.

A Pokémon… no, _two_ had been murdered.

Was this real or some nightmares brought on by her hectic imagination?

Giovanni sat up, rubbing his eyes. Time to make this man cave in to his will, he had tried to outdo him foolishly and expose him for another who would die with a bullet in his brain. Now he will be his way into Johto's prison, too long had they held his most loyal followers there without hope of rescue. Archer would be waking Demon up early. Kai... she was only part of his designs on the world: hopefully she would become sympathetic to his goal. Then she would bring others like herself to his cause.

He rose from his bed watching Neena stretch padding into the next room; she glared at him first before disappearing with a growl that was repeated as she heard him shift the bed covers.

'Sensitive woman...humph, bloody women.'

He disappeared into the bathroom his black suit hung outside ready for him.


	11. Duality

'Get up Demon. Giovanni has summoned you to him. You must come now.' Demon glanced up from her meditation to see Archer standing over her. Unfolding her long legs, Demon rose on to her feet with her eyes narrowing seeing the two who had summoned her.

Archer grinned with feral excitement and beckoned her enjoying her discomfort.

'Archer, dress up your face. The Boss wants an icy front for those begging fools.' Arianna inclined her head to Demon. A silent agreement had been met between the women.

'Icy, I can manage that. Lead on Arianna, vintage ice queen.'

'Backwater lab rats should hold their tongue in the presence of aristocrats.'

The partnership worked so far with insults included for good measure.

'She doesn't mean literally Kai.'

'Oh, Kai. You are a dear.' Demon smiled hearing Arianna's crystal laughter, Demon would do anything to see her giggle, better than her anger or her vengeance.

'Thank you. How are the people you put in medical yesterday milady?'

'They'll live.'

They marched through the halls. Demon felt outclassed, she had worn her best black gear but it had none of the finery that the executives possessed with their tailor made suits.

The door warden stood aside, and they were in the boardroom with its white walls. The furniture was fine, and the view from the large windows of the surrounding forest and bay was spectacular.

'Sir.'

The Executives blinked in astonishment as Demon saluted him sharply pausing to see they had not. She caught sight of the suited visitors and understood this was company business.

Giovanni was seated at the head of the table with the company's visitors on his left.

'At ease.' Giovanni laughed, the executives joined in making Demon's slip seem a joke between them. 'Forgive my trainer; Mr Krystal took the liberty of ingraining military discipline.'

Three guests watched her keenly but Demon realised Mr Krystal was not them but Archer who took his seat beside Giovanni looking completely at ease sipping his water rising quickly to help Arianna to her seat with a gracious sweep of his arm.

Demon bowed politely when introduce to the leader of the trio, giving him a firm handshake as well. The leader frowned looking at her eyes and hair before sitting down politely chatting in an undertone to his team leaving his body closed off from everyone before turning back smirking.

'Glad you could come, Gareth. Here are my fellow co workers Mr Krystal and his intended Anna and this fine Pokémon trainer is Demon,' he said, gesturing to them in turn, completely in control of his surroundings and the people in the room. Demon blinked hearing the words rolling a pen over the bronze desk eyeing the plastic cup of water and sheets of documents with charts and geek terms before her, leafing through them quickly she set it aside noting the others in the room watched her whilst pursuing the data. Gareth played it careful, ignoring the trainer's strange name choice and turned his focus to Giovanni folding his hands leaning forward giving his eye contact to the other seat opposite but the team ignored Demon who almost leant on the desk clearly bored already.

Giovanni held them in his gaze flicking his eyes to his executives who kept a relaxed posture while Archer shot Demon a stern look making her force herself to sit straight. His body was open and Demon saw how he clearly was dominating the situation. Gareth was relaxed but not that powerful. The other two were listening with great focus: Demon could see them hanging in the background like sharks waiting for something they had set the data aside and drank form the cup once.

Gareth placed a hand over Samantha's delicate hand grinning like a cat. Jack smirked at Gareth nodding to Samantha who giggled winking at him, and then she assumed a cool expression.

Demon blinked. What the hell? What was so amusing that they needed to grin like fools?

'Now that we all know each other, I believe you had a proposal Gareth. I should like to hear it.'

'Very well, Sir. We have nearly paid off the debt you loaned us for the acquiring of the goods. We believe we can function separately from you and profit.' He handed over several documents sliding them across the table inside a brown paper case file bearing a distinct code, which Archer handed to Giovanni. He examined them with Arianna leaning closer reading and speaking in a soft tone in his ear with Archer watching Samantha approvingly, Demon observed this with a sulking look. Archer caught the moodily glances and kept a clarity to his feature but inside he felt pleased Demon was leaving left out and useless.

'We acquired the information your contact desired concerning...' Samantha paused checking Demon's face, Giovanni motioned to her impatiently, '...concerning the data for Silph's warp panels and the new exo-suits. While Silph is unaware of this for now, we believe the information is worth more than agreed.'

'How much more?' Archer asked placing his glass of water down resting his hands on the hand fingers splayed making her eye him with distrust causing Gareth to glance up confused before Jack got his attention back to the data whispering in his ear as Archer sign something to the woman.

'Twice the original price. We have others who are interested. Your contact seemed separate from your plans. Maybe we should ask him.'

'Our contact is just that. A contact, he has no backing and he knows that fact well.'

'But we do, the Government could easily use this against you.'

'Right and Karps will fly.' Arianna laughed putting Samantha on the defensive until Gareth glanced at her puzzled seeing her tense face and wide eyes, he touch her hand making her jump.

'Something wrong with our agreement Sammy?'

'No...no Gareth.' She glanced away looking at Jack who nodded to Archer who smirked back they all watched Gareth who guardedly looked around. His shoulders hunched up before he straightened them tapping his fingers drumming a tune into the wood.

Gareth turned to Demon and questioned her. Behind the words, Demon felt him probing her knowledge and grew angry at the eager mind behind them seeking a weak point.

'Tell me Demon, do you feel Mr Krystal and his partner run this _operation_ well? From what we hear you all have limited holiday. They don't care about you like the forces do, let me help.'

Demon did not glance at Giovanni, knowing they would see it as weakness. Instead, she gave an answer that shut Gareth up disliking the way he gloated over them all smugly.

'We are dedicated to our pursuit of a dream. Holidays are few because we have regular breaks and our work is enjoyable. Why would we want to stop a dream?'

Jack nearly choked on his water wiping his mouth caught between a laugh and a smile with Samantha raising an eyebrow at Demon who glared at Gareth half-rising from her seat, he mirrored her posture with his voice rising in level feeling disappointed at the lack of insight.

'You speak of dreams Demon, they don't pay bills. What I ask is do you think he cares for individuals? No? You can help me put this sick rat down.'

Demon swiped her cup to the floor clattering it against the wood splashing Archer's sleeve making him jolt, slamming her fist on the wood Demon snarled a retort making Gareth lean back satisfied.

'How dare you suggest-'

Archer stood grasping her by the shoulder piercing her with his eyes pishing her back down firmly, Demon winced staring at Giovanni who inclined his head.

'Protective as always Demon, you are far off Gareth, here look.' Giovanni leant closer to show him his profit sheet. Gareth swallowed, frowning rapidly reading it over while his hands wrung themselves. Demon's eyes narrow sensing weakness and saw Gareth's 'friends' had glanced at the window in the double doors of the room- had there been movement?

'How- that is not...'

'What are you saying?' asked Samantha looking at Gareth sighing gazing back at Giovanni. Giovanni gave her a soft smile before underlining a part of the sheet and passing it to her.

She read it once and glared at Gareth, who blinked in stunned silence.

'Did you check this Gareth? How do you expect me to use the data without equipment?'

Her other colleague Jack laughed as he read it casting it back on the table ruffling her hair.

'A typo Gareth. Sir, the data can be yours if you wish to invest in _us _as an Elite force.' He looked at Samantha while pointing a pen diagonally at her and himself. 'Otherwise we can simply utilise the information by blackmailing Oliver Silph.'

Giovanni did not answer but Arianna's cutting laugh broke Jack's arrogant attitude. She slides a sheet of paper towards Gareth who pales clutching his hand to his empty holster under the desk. The newspaper cutting was of him and the failing police force dated three days ago, Demon leant forward wanting to read it but Gareth snatched it back scowling.

'You are in danger Gareth, we know who you work for and could decide to harm you. If you wish to hear our advice on how to divert our wrath,' she gestured to her Boss who smiled, inviting a response.

'How...' Gareth whispered glancing at the strong box at the door hearing talking behind it and laughter, Giovanni leant back comfortably in his chair and gave him an answer that cowed him.

'Your _backers_ deserted you and left you with no ties to the force as I asked. Your unit has been acting for us since the government cuts you agreed to 'destroyed' the police force. It does not bode well for Grant Steel, he'll be very upset with his pet hound, eh Gareth.'

Jack looked like he wanted to punch Gareth but Archer's glance forced him to calm down and glance sheepishly away. Clicking his tongue Jack saw Gareth hyperventilating and rolled his eyes.

'You are well informed. We have no choice.' Gareth added staring warily at his partners.

'But- what about my family?' Samantha cried, 'They'll be left unprotected- you assured-.'

'You knew- after all the work I spent. The planning and stealing from those bastards for some voice on a phone and _promising _voice you said, what bullshit.' Jack slammed his hand on the table almost reaching to grip Gareth's collar clawing his hand back as Gareth startled vigorously scratching his wrist drawing blood..

'We took a risk. I thought the steal would spur us on... A risk we accepted for Steel's pl-.'

'It does not work when the back up of armoured units are not here to cover us. Listen you spineless fucker-'

'JACK. Stop...'

'No Sammy, your boyfriend needs to know what a stupid prick he is for meddling.'

Samantha slapped him hard across the face making Gareth squeak in fear at her sudden attack.

Giovanni smiled at Jack who did not look fazed. Gareth pushed himself away from both of them horrified looking in vain at the metal strong box while they both quickly hid laughter. Demon frowned- they were play-acting for Giovanni- wait. That Gareth is a cop from Kanto who... she gripped her thigh tight, that lying bastard was trying to play both sides. She turned away, he would have no pity from her, and police were in her opinion worse than the Rocket who knew when to try to cheat and when to obey orders. Squirming in his chair Gareth saw Demon's callus expression and knew the trainer was not going to shield him with her pokemon. She was Giovanni's pet.

'Gareth, you should know your contact. The voice, it's a computer stimulation, my admins checked it out. It is not anyone from our corporation. You came here on false pretences to hand me a weapon to burry your beloved Police chief Steel, who seems too busy looking for his boy.'

Gareth froze hearing the boy mentioned and rose gasping as Jack seized him in a choke hold.

'What have you done to him- bastard...argh.'

Demon felt harrowed by the cruelty: she had met with cruel actions on the streets but those extended rarely to whole families. This affected many people in Kanto if this police officer had blundered she closed her eyes pinching her nose feeling weary.

'You are upset Demon.' Gareth said suddenly seeing her pain stricken face. Out of the corner of her eye, Demon saw a veiled malice in Giovanni's eyes. He had Gareth cornered. If she blew this acted out scene, if she had this figured out right, her dream would fall into ashes.

'I am upset, that you have allowed the police force to weaken even more. My Boss is offering you a deal despite the fact you lied and try to cheat him Gareth. It would be wise to accept. Think of all those lives you can save by cutting a deal.' Demon could see Gareth was desperate for some defence and there was none, if he had to be on the payroll he could at least shield the public from wanton violence whilst obtaining a cut of blood money and Steel's position as chief.

'Damn them. I am concerned about-'

'Yourself, I know.' Demon now turned to Giovanni, showing him her support and acceptance of his decision. She hoped the boy was just a bluff but judging Gareth's reaction... she swallowed an innocent could already be dead. She could not save the boy knowing nothing about him, just like before, Demon muttered a prayer hoping it would be answered.

Resting his forearms on the table, much like he had when Kai had surprised him, and he spoke with a firm edge in his voice. The commanding tone brought swift quiet, they caught the tail end of her prayer and Gareth blankly stared at her before snapping his attention to Giovanni.

'You have no way out, in twenty four hours your data become part of my organisation. I gave you an offer to shield you from your ex- boss Steel.' Giovanni gestured to Samantha and Jack 'They have already signed the information to me. My admins are processing it and if it is authentic they will get their price as agreed.'

'Sammy?' Gareth looked at her dazed and saw Jack now leering at him with a sinister look.

'It's over Gareth. Jack and I don't need you. We just needed your access codes for the job.'

Gareth tried to hold her hand but she moved from him leaning against Jack who cuddled her back staring at Giovanni knowingly who smirked openly. Giovanni's intimate knowledge broke Gareth's calm, he lent down unable to meet Giovanni's eyes holding his head rocking in his chair creaking the floor. For Demon, this was too much to see; this man had been played and would be now useless-

'Sir, if this meeting is over. May I have leave to attend my duties?'

Giovanni looked at Demon, seeing the internal conflict. He could make her stay yet the way she had called him Boss… it pleased him. She had openly confirmed herself part of his team, and it was now five months. She was his and Demon was right to join him seeing how he dismantled the police officer who foolishly tried to use a bargaining chip to mole into his empire.

'Archer, take Demon to her next duty. This meeting is over now.'

As Demon left, she saw other Rockets enter to escort out Gareth at gunpoint. He looked deadly pale while Samantha and Jack shook hands with Giovanni warmly and saluted him. They looked likely to stay for a celebration, Demon blinked seeing Jack's under jacket a flash of red 'R' made her realise. The business that Giovanni did today was not Rocket corp. that was Archer's realm; he used the buildings within the company ground to hide Team Rocket.

Arianna was speaking to Giovanni who, judging by his features, was beyond pleased with the outcome. But there was also another private triumph he was savouring.

Archer led Demon into a room in the A block. Demon was confused: the A block was for the executives and Giovanni had his private suite on this floor. Archer smiled at her plausible worry laying a hand on her shoulder he spoke confidently.

'Final free advice Kai, accept your place and learn how to double deal with police. This is your next home while you become like us. If you succeed you could become Elite like those two did.'

He handed her a metal armband made of titanium with a number engraved into the band.

'This allows you to enter certain rooms, the more you impress The Boss the more access you will have. Here is your gear, and backpack filled with useful items. The Boss will give you your Id and pokéballs.' Archer glanced at Demon, inviting any further questions as she was looking around her room he left her to it. Watching by the door for a moment he glared at her back, she had wormed her way into his success by her name only. He would find a way to make his Boss see he did not need her.

The room contained a single bed with plush-looking pillows. There was a wardrobe where she found other uniforms. There was a desk of oak with the books she had read in the room, everything she had had from there was now here. Even the Magikarp scale she had kept after finding it on the bottom of the pool. Looking aghast with awe, she saw there was even an en suite walk in shower.

She decided she should test it out, so she picked up a clean uniform slinging it over her arm. It would be placed on a ledge in the bathroom along with the fluffiest towel. If Giovanni had given this to her she should show her appreciation by making good use of the facilities.

With a flick of her wrist, she locked the door of the bathroom. Discarded her clothing into a crumpled heap she noted the new scars on her body with her finger trailing over them. Kai stepped into the shower and turned on the hot water, to have that alone was a blessing. In training, she was only allowed cold water. Leaning on her arms, she let the water cascade down her back, feeling her muscles relax. Only a small knot in her stomach reminded her of the anticipation, she was finally going to be a trainer. Her dream was near enough to touch, she had trained and waited for this day, to be quick and powerful armed with the knowledge of Pokémon and battling.

Kai was ready to begin her long search while Demon chaffed at the bit wanting to gain power and get the champion's title to be that precious step closer to finding out why her father died.

Following her ritual, she towelled herself dry and sat down upon the towel before putting on her undergarments and black armoured trousers. Next, her shirt and armoured jacket, all in black no Rocket emblem, as she was to remain undetected. Her metal armband remained under her jacket. She put on leather fingerless gauntlets that came up to mid-forearm. Lastly, her thick black socks and leather steel capped boots checking her appearance in the full-length mirror Kai grinned.

Emerging from the bathroom with her jacket undone, she froze and gasped stepping back a pace to clench her fists in the shade. Someone was there, flexing her gauntlet Kai growled ready to face them, whoever 'they' were. Striding into the open space looking to the middle of the room Kai paused unsure. Checking the door to her right she stared back lowering her chin to watch.

Giovanni was waiting for her, sitting on her bed with his feet on the floor and a steel briefcase on the carpet beside his left foot. He was reading a novel in one hand with his right curled into a fist tapping idly on his knee, hearing the sound he glanced up with an intense gaze.

His face was proud and amused. He was pleased to see the uniform he had personal designed for her looked every bit as powerful and mysterious as he intended. Running his eyes over her legs up across her chest to her eyes, he felt a secret pleasure in viewing her lovely form, it was strong and wild much like her cool but confrontational attitude. He had always admired a challenger.

'Kai, you look like a Pokémon trainer.' he said simply and he could see the compliment touched her heart, that wary look washed form her eyes replaced by a warmth that floated between them.

Kai trotted up to him, slowing down when she was a couple of feet away. She sat beside him toeing aside the briefcase and immediately took his hand. The gesture touched Giovanni; he saw the gratitude in her eyes and it made him grip her hand firmly brushing the hair from her face.

'You are so like her, yet...'

Giovanni felt his eyes on her mouth and going lower, he held her gaze cupping her face in his large hand when she did not speak but simply looked he released her sharply.

Demon raised a brow studied him as he sharply glanced away from her, why had he jumped to that? Had the familiar sense of waiting for her to finish bathing disturbed memories? He ran a finger over the signet ring steadying his emotions replacing his tense frown with a blank stoic smile, never give into emotion. He let out a breath facing Demon again seeing a curious excitement in her questioning look.

'Her?'

Shifting his body, Giovanni turned to her wrapping one arm around her waist bending closer to her watching her eyes widen and then narrow at his behaviour. Her left hand jerked up before he captured it twisting it behind her back pulling her closer, hushing her with an enigmatic look Giovanni shifted her legs on to the bed rustling her nylon and feather stuffed duvet.

Feeling devilish, his placed his hand on her tense shoulder, pushing her until she lay down assessing each muscle coiling up tense before quivering into stillness each time he cooed to her asking for her cooperation.

'Sir?'

Giovanni drew her hands together and fastened them with binders, the metallic click triggered her to glower at him despite her irritation showing as the plush bed kept calling for her to relax. Fear began to show in her eyes: he would need to reassure her before her instinctive fighting nature reared up in defence. Demon shifted alarmed with the thoughts of Gareth's impending murder weighting heavily on her. He was not helping by immobilising her in this way and it was something she had had happen before in a similar location for a very sordid reason. Demon hissed through her teeth as his finely woven shirt tickled her hairs on her arms making a deep itch run across her skin. Sensations like these were rare for her, not since the clan in mahogany had she been this close to a man and willingly so for conversation not a desperate urge for release on their part.

'Sir- Giovanni?'

A mischievous light came into his eyes: he liked the sound of her half-uncertain and half-intrigued tone. How far could he push her and what would she do if he did? That excited his blood pressure drawing his fingers along her back exploring the warmth coming from her shirt and the radiating heartbeat. Bending his head to her neck, he licked the beads of sweat from the tender skin covering it in butterfly kisses leaving a trail of red marks with his teeth, the raw scent of her skin filling his nose.

Kai had kissed men before but not in a long time. She had not slept with a man as a woman would and had not yet married having no desire to give up her independence to any man. She knew from past occurrences too many complications followed as the ninja knew deep down she was not like them. They respected her wish to be loved as a man would be yet she could have much more.

'I promised you after you called me Boss I would tickle you, so...'

He drew her shirt out from her trousers, watching her eyes become apprehensive as he lowered his head attentively trailing his tongue over the velvety skin; his fingers toyed with her skin near her waistband making her shudder. He cocked his head, seeing some old trouble hit Kai and showing her he meant no harm reached up to kiss her cheek swivelling around to lean over her. Splaying out his fingers, he hovered over her staring.

Kai lashed out with her legs. His fingers were tickling her, and one hand was placed over her mouth to muffle the squeals and laughter. The other, his left because she could feel his cool signet ring on her skin, danced over her sides reducing her to a giggling student.

Giovanni let himself torment her until her breathing was slightly shallow, her legs wriggled underneath him forcing him to sit on her legs to keep them still not wanting to be struck below the belt. Then he let her up as he heard the pleas for mercy. Kai stood up, tucking in her shirt before sitting down again, watching him like a child who knows they are getting a gift.

'Kai, you realise once I let you go you are under oath. An oath spoken by you, 'I will face each league', do you know the extent of this oath?'

'I-What do you mean Giovanni?'

His gaze lingered on her mouth and focused when she licked her lips nervously. Giovanni knew it. He needed her. He, like the other men in his corporation, recognised her beauty. He wanted her for herself not just for sex: for him that was not enough. He wanted to be at her side knowing she was his and no other could lay a claim on her, leaning on to his side beside her body he opened his suit checking her response. Kai ran a possessive search over his taunt chest and flat stomach, so, Kai did have some hidden secrets. Giovanni drew her closer whispering in her ear.

'Look,' He showed a small badge in the shape of a Shinto tree's leaf, 'the Viridian Earth badge.'

He placed it in her hand; Kai gasped feeling some old energy flow through her. He took the badge replacing it back to being pinned inside his suit as her fingers curled over the badge with a darkening of her eyes. Rolling to face him Kai lent on her elbow smiling lazily into his face.

'Why become a gym leader? Wolf said this business is yours but- why mix the corp. and the operations?'

Giovanni flashed a charming wink.

'This business as you call it is my family's greatest work; I inherited it after my mother. Being a gym leader was a duty I have after completing my training as a young man and building the gym here shielding my clan form the war. Lance noted my skills and other copied my idea and thus gyms were born with the league built from the comradeship of the war against an enemy to both Team Rocket and the people of Kanto and Johto. Alone we stood as Sinnoh and Hoen had refused help due to their costly arms race over legendary research, so people claim, started by professors and the Gunner family.'

Kai swallowed realising what this meant, the league was an old link to her father as she suspected thanks to the stranger who came to her in Johto after her trial in court.

'I will become an opponent one day. Your journey serves my purpose as much as your purpose Kai. As to what it is...that is _my _secret.'

Kai sighed grinning; this man was full of secrets that were not given without great struggle.

'I guessed that much Sir. I hope to earn your trust...Giovanni.'

The sincerity in her voice convinced a part of him while his guise of Rocket Boss was not amused at all. It was intrigued; she read his slight emotions as much as he had done when she saved him.

Before he could stop himself he bent his head and kissed her firmly on her mouth, he dragged her atop him to straddle his waist while holding her hips giving her a chance to escape.

Kai was surprised by the tenderness of the gesture. She kissed him back, putting her bound hands over his head to stop herself tumbling off the bed and rolled him to lie half over her as they both intertwined with Giovanni using lips, tongue and teeth in a punishing kiss.

Giovanni felt surprised by her again. He had expected her to recoil from him, but now she kissed him back even allowing him to be dominate over her, inside he revelled in this fact as it appeared Kai was reluctant to actively seek passion. He broke off before he could indulge his wants; knowing what would happen with Kai giving in all too easily to his lust.

'I thought you would hit me,'

Kai chuckled tauntingly lifting her head up showing him her neckline whilst maintaining the look.

'We are both adults Giovanni. We can decide what we want.'

'I thank you for your honesty and your loyalty at the meeting. I believe I will take you to the arena now. I promised you a Pokémon.'

Kai blinked. Giovanni laughed outright lifting hi head back with his shoulders shaking.

'The wager… I will not kill your dream.'

He remembered what she had said. He removed the binders and offered his hand.

'Come Kai. I think you have been patient long enough. I am curious to see your reaction. Oh, before I forget this is for you to raise.'

Giovanni offered an egg, a Pokémon egg to her. She took it in her hands. It was beautiful: a golden orange egg and smooth to touch. It was warm but still, although she could at times feel small vibrations. The little baby was in there.

'Thank you.'

Kai placed the egg carefully nestled in a container and stored in her backpack. She kissed Giovanni on the cheek gently, making him smile kindly. He ran a hand over her head kissing her temple.

'You are welcome Kai. Here is your Id, Demon, and your mask to complete your new appearance.'

Her identification card held a code and her name, or nickname. It had no picture though there was a space. Realising he wanted her picture Demon picked up her high tech helm and pulled it on, the eye sockets glinted and she realised it was part of the suit. It had auto tracking, and heat seeking tech.

After he had fitted her picture Giovanni led Demon to the arena. She had been here before, hiding in the rafters watching the Rockets battle, allowing her theory to meet some practice use.

She may not have fought but she knew how.

'You should know these pokéballs are not like Saffron built trash. The beam has no connective problems even if your pokemon try to escape and the capture rate on them...'

'Is it true the badge, the real ones not the fakes, they enhance pokemon strength.'

'True my Demon. But remember lose the pokéballs and you shall never have the likeness again.'

'Sir.'


	12. Agent Reborn

The arena was a large stadium lit by huge mounted lights. It was a replica of a stadium in any gym the same as the one in Viridian city. Giovanni turned to face her and offered out his right hand. There were five black pokéballs.

'These are the ones you will keep your current team in. Any others will come directly back here for us to use. Here is your sixth, a Pokémon from Johto like you were. I hope you can handle him. He was difficult to capture.'

He offered her the pokéball and she took it, treasuring the feel of it in her palm. Her Pokémon...

Giovanni waited, allowing her to savour the moment, before he gestured to the arena grinning with excitement himself.

'Prepare for battle!' she cried and hurled the pokéball out. It broke in two on the hinges and red light leapt out. As the ball flew back into her hand, her Pokémon shook itself and howled.

A Houndour.

'It's a foot taller than Oak's guideline...bigger than standard.'

The Houndour saw Giovanni and snarled. It leapt at him, baring its teeth, but before he could react, Demon tackled the Houndour in mid-air driving it into the floor holding it down. She sat beside the Houndour that stared into her eyes. They did not break eye contact, and Houndour leered while Demon stared coldly into his eyes. Eventually Houndour submitted to the powerful eyes of his mistress, and she offered him some Pokémon food. He took it chewing rapidly and found it was delicious.

'You have a way with pokemon...' Giovanni chuckled, he had found one such as himself and the old families each had a way with pokemon.

Giovanni observed silently while she petted Houndour and fed him food. She checked his body condition over and found a few battle scars.

'He was a wild Pokémon for sure, look at those scars. Sir, may I battle someone to see how he fights?'

Giovanni smiled, he had already selected an opponent for her. He was a good fighter with whom she had an axe to grind, it was he that now enter the area, which was a large building disguised as a storage bay.

Demon saw Seth grin wickedly across the field. Now she knew Giovanni had planned this: he was relying on her to humiliate Seth in her first fight. It appeared others had heard and many of her fellow Rockets had gathered. Even Meowth was here with a video recorder.

'Go Squirtle: let's show rookies how a real battle is done,' Seth shouted. To Demon's horror her Pokémon's opponents was a water type. She was already outmanned that way.

Houndour charged before Demon could give a command and Squirtle blasted him back with two swift water guns in succession. Seth had not lazed around with training at all despite his ego.

'Seems your pokemon doesn't need you to lose.'

Houndour rose, shaking with effort snarling at the human and Demon knew she had to act fast.

'If you want to win, follow my lead. Trust me; I put my faith in my friends.'

The Houndour looked at her seeing her staring back without blinking; it shook off the water sneezing growling at the foe. The Squirtle made a rude gesture at them and they both growled

As another water gun fired, she had an idea.

'Into the air.'

Houndour leapt up the water gun followed until it became a fountain in the air.

'Fire!'

The flames ran down the water and the arena was covered in steam. She called Houndour to use smog, causing the Squirtle to cough loudly.

'End this, ember full power Raven.' The Houndour howled and unleashed a torrent of flames, making the gas ignite and an explosion blasted the surrounding field.

The Rockets had not seen such a quick attack run from a beginning opponent.

'Well, the kid has a good partner.' Proton smirked watching the fight; his cousin looked to Archer who nodded grudgingly admiring the skills they were showing.

'They will have to take the physical today after they have rested.'

Squirtle rose, badly hurt, only to see the red eyes of Houndour leaping through the flames. Houndour bit it and hurling it into the wall behind Seth twisting his body to gain more momentum, the pokemon slumped down the wall leaving a dark smear. Demon watched with relief as its chest still rose and fell, she kept her head high but panted quietly caught up inside her mind.

Raising its snout to the ceiling, Houndour howled a victory won by its flame and Demon smiled to hear the cheers and slow clapping of Giovanni.

'Are you alright, Raven?' the Houndour nuzzled her face as she bent down to stroke his face, watching his stump of a tail wiggle in pride of his win.

Raven accepted his name given by the black suited trainer: he could already see the strength of his mistress and was determined to become stronger.

Rubbing his head and the smooth dome of his skull, Demon felt the promise of a great adventure. Departing through the crowd of cheering team members, she felt Giovanni gaze upon her as he sat hidden in the shadows above the arena.

'Sir...what happened? I ran through the calculations that should not have happened.'

'Ah my boy, she thinks outside the standard battle rules like you. Mixing life lessons with your fighting knowledge gives you an edge.'

The crimson haired boy scowled after counting on his fingers with his pokemon chirruping to him.

'You missed my birthday.'

'You are...seven now.' Giovanni stated after a brief pause nearing talking to himself.

'Eight. Once again you fail to-'

A hand gripped his shirt, but released its hold as Giovanni stood to clap again letting Kai see his approval. He ignored the soft whimpers below him with a few soft cries of a pokemon comforting.

'Go back to the room. Never speak that way again boy. If ever you need to ask, here.'

He slipped a piece of paper into the boy's hand it had a handwritten series of numbers.

'My agent will speak with you. Be polite and use a code name. Never reveal who you are to this one. A ninja will never forget- if she becomes your rival surprise is your best weapon.'

The boy looked at the paper and watched the agent walk away with the Houndour; he remembered her face on the screen. She had to understand him, Arianna liked her, and Arianna was a sure way to tell who was nice.

'Arianna is nice to me...' he whispered to the pokemon as they left the balcony.

'She is paid to be...you need to learn, the world will hurt you unless you command it not to, boy.'

Giovanni expected her to hand him the strength to control the region. He would get it, as now her time to fulfil her part of the deal drew near enough that both Giovanni and Kai could sense it.

Archer readied the timer as Kai and Raven stood ready on the line, Kai nodded to Raven who yipped back speaking to her. Kai understood the gist of it.

'Let's go Raven, double time. Keep the fire hot.'

Raven dodged the water leaping high over the tremors made by a Nidoking as Kai vaulted a fence into thick mud.

Raven turned barking to her, Kai hissed as the thick mud crept over her waist. Movement slowed down and was difficult. She knew Archer was timing her but did not struggle; she kept a steady pace towards the edge of the pit.

'Go on Raven, I will catch you.'

If he finished first that was fine. It would help with the overall points.

Archer sighed; she should have kept on the beams.

'Stubborn and strong, her files suggest a good turnout. I will give her the benefit of doubt Executive.'

'Sergeant Viper, you heard. Your son?'

'He has his own orders; I need good Intel in hostile camp. My lad is just the loveable jarhead to do it, a clever instinctive solider on the inside.'

Archer raised an eyebrow at the scarred sergeant.

'I have trouble seeing that, with respect.'

The purple eyes did not narrow; the tall muscled sergeant snorted always keeping one hand behind his back at ease.

His Mohawk cut bowed over on the front tickling his forehead, his mouth was nearly always in a neural expression through self-discipline.

'It is not about sight with respect, Kai has this mutt's respect because she does not see like you do. A solider feels, not just relying on our senses, I have seen your file. You should know this Archer.'

Kai cleared the last bend having cut the long haul off by skirting the deep mud and reversing the beams.

'Sneaky bitch...'

Raven blasted an ember attack behind her the hot air rapidly dried the mud and it cracked falling away as she moved and rubbed against the obstacles. They sprinted towards the line.

Clearing the finish, they stopped to stretch and cool down together.

'Good...good work. Raven.'

'Herrrr.'

Kai smiled laughing for the first time since her arrival; rubbing his head and flanks, she bent down checking him over. Finally, company she could trust but hopefully he would not leave her or die.

The sergeant chuckled, Archer marked the score down and giving Petrel the board, he walked towards the exit to inform Giovanni.

'I don't need to work this one out Sergeant. Kai beat Archer's own personal score by, well, hmm- ten points. No wonder he's pissed.'

'I told him, Kai unlike that spoilt rich ex military brat has that wild instinct. A natural born fighter.'

They left to allow Kai and Raven to shower off; Kai watched them go feeling assured of her place in the clan.

Let the world's trainers stand in their way: they will fall under the might of Agent 666.


	13. Note from the Author

Hello, just though I'd come into the space of the story to inform all my readers that here ends the first part of the story. Below this is Part two concerning Demon's rise to the highs with gym battles and tough choices to make or be made for her.

Thank you for reading and sorry for the spasmodic uploading, as always without your thoughts I don't know whether to keep going or to give it up.

So here is the first part, if it is slow building that is why. Here is the setting up of events with the action now going to take full stage like the prologue, so if you were disappointed with the lack stay with me. Things pick up (I hope) in this next section.

Hope you are enjoying it so far

Draderath


End file.
